Red Little Deviled Angel
by Karla Cipher
Summary: A girl dies in an accident and her only regret is not finishing an anime...again, only to be reborn in that anime she wanted to finish rewatching. With a new life as Kiriko, how much will the story change due to her appearing in that world? Rated T due to future cursing and other stuff. Cover by me
1. I was Reborn!

**First time posting something onto here, so be nice! Constructive criticism is appreciated. I apologize for any possible grammar and spelling issues.**

 **" _italics_ " = Kiriko's thoughts.**

 **I will only say it once so you better remember it. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Assassination Classroom nor its plot! I do own Kiriko though.**

 **Enjoy this short mess!**

 **Edit: Editing some chapters because of grammar stuff with ze help of Surfwriter my wonderful editor~!**

* * *

I was Reborn?!

 _"The train is taking its sweet time."_

I sat on the stopped train cart. Suddenly I hear screaming in the carts behind mine and as I turn around to see the reason why I see the cart is engulfed in flames and it is getting closer to me.

"I see," I start, "this is how I am gonna go, I haven't even finished rewatching assassination classroom yet!" I lamented as I close my eyes and feel myself burn.

I wake up startled.

 _"Why is everything so freaking big and who is this man holding me?!_ "

I panicked.

"Shshshsh...it's ok. It was just a nightmare," cooed the mysterious man, "daddy is here."

Daddy?! What?! I was reborn? So that's an actual thing… interesting. As I calm down I look around the best I could then I see red hair, a redheaded child.

"Karma come here," called the man.

Karma?! Nah that cannot be. I see the child come closer and I see those golden eyes.

" _Its Karma Akabane!"_

no way, what is he to me?

"Meet Kiriko, your little sister," said 'dad' smiling while showing me to Karma.

" _Hell yea! Karma is my brother!... Wait so Kiriko is my name now? Sounds nice, I wonder whose idea it was?"_

"You are small," said Karma staring at me

I looked at him intensely in awe with only one thing in mind.

" _I will make you proud!"_


	2. Growing up as an Akabane!

**Yay chapter dos~**

 **" _Italics_ " Kiriko's thoughts**

 **enjoy~**

 **Edit: and another one!**

* * *

Growing up as an Akabane!

Its been a year since I have been born and so far, I can crawl and somewhat stand with the help of walls. The moment I was able to crawl I started following Karma, watching him, learning everything I possibly could. He really does not pay attention to me most of the time, but I feel like today will be the day that he will! To do that I'll need to do something worthy of his attention, so I decided to attempt to prank my dear mother. How you ask? Well, I noticed she placed her teacup on the table and went to what I believe is the laundry room, therefore, it's the perfect time to add some salt to her tea.

" _now where is the salt?_ "

I went to look through the lower cabinets in hope of finding salt. Opening those cabinets with these tiny hands are a challenge but somehow possible. As I open the last cabinet I hear footsteps and I freeze.

"what are you doing?" a wild 10-year-old Karma appeared!

" _bloody hell!_ "

I would try to explain myself, but I do not know how to talk yet…oh…wait…I point towards the tea left on the table and at the salt container that I managed to find in the last cabinet.

"you want to add salt to mom's tea?" Karma asked curiously

I nodded slowly, suddenly he picks me up along with the salt container and a spoon.

" _what?! Is he gonna help me?!_ "

Karma places me on the table and opened the salt container.

"Alright, now just grab a handful and just add it slowly to the tea" he instructs slowly enough for me to understand.

I carefully grabbed a handful he instructed and slowly added the salt into the tea then looked at him grinning. I see a devilish smile forming on his face and his eyes just lit up in amusement.

"good, now stir it" he orders while giving me the spoon he grabbed before and closing the salt container

While stirring I could feel his gaze on me, watching me.

"good." He says proudly while picking me up once again along with the container and the spoon. Karma puts the salt container away and washed the spoon to clear away the evidence, afterward we went to his room.

"I'll teach you to pull pranks properly once you start walking." he smirks

" _yes! Senpai noticed me!_ "

"KARMA!" we hear mom yell from the kitchen

"oh it seems she found out~," Karma laughs

I let out a delighted giggle while clapping my chubby hands excitedly. He looked at me proudly and ruffled my hair.


	3. I Want my Big Brother!

**Feels good! Chapter tres~ :3**

 **"italics" Kiriko's thoughts**

 **Dalv22: I do plan to continue so do not worry** :D. **I will try to make the chapters longer but no promises~.**

 **Just in case, I do not have a chapter posting schedule because I do not want the stress of "oh crap I forgot to post on this specific day" Nah man this is for fun, not an obligation.**

 **Anyways enjoy~**!

 **Edit: looks neater yay!**

* * *

I Want my Big Brother!

I am almost two years old and still cannot walk properly. Every time I stand without the help of a wall I just fall and it is frustrating! Usually, when Karma is at school I just sit on the rug in the living room watching cartoons. I thought today was not going to be any different, but it seems my parents have a different idea.

" _what in the hell are you two doing?"_

I blink as I watch them bend down in front of the tv facing me, extending their arms forward.

 _"seriously, what the hell are you doing?"_

"Come to daddy Kiriko~," dad encouraged.

"Come to mommy Kiri~," mom urged using apparently my nickname.

" _I have a nickname now?"_

I just stare at them refusing to move.

 _"Karma should be coming home soon..."_

I try to keep my attention on the cartoon but these two are covering the whole tv and it is getting annoying because for the first time the cartoon being shown is entertaining! Just when I was about to crawl away, I hear the unmistakable sound of the door opening and Karma's voice shouting that he is home. I turn towards the sound of his voice and I see him coming into the living room. He stares at our parents then at me then back at them. Karma smirks and drops down on one knee.

 _"What are you doing?"_

He claps his hands and motions me to come to him. My eyes widen and start to stand slowly.

 _"Come on body find your damn balance."_

As soon as I found my balance I started walking…well more like wobbling towards him slowly. In the background, I could hear our parents shuffling around the room as if looking for something.

"Come on Kiriko almost there," Karma urged, "you can do it."

When I finally reached him, I tripped but when I was about to fall he caught me and a flash went off.

"So cute~," mom squealed.

"Karma that is not fair, we were trying first," Dad complained grumpily.

"It's not my fault she likes me more than you two." Karma teased, sticking his tongue out at them.

Our parents just pout. Karma picks me up and another flash went off.

 _"I want those pictures when I grow up a bit so ya better save_ em _."_

"Who's a good girl?" Karma coos while ruffling my hair.

 _"I am~"_

I giggled, delighted, and bounced in his arms excited.

 _"I wonder how much the story will change with me here?"_

I look at Karma.

 _"Will I be able to help with the assassination later on?"_

I wrap my arms around his neck hugging him.

 _"I'll try to make myself useful from now on and have fun along the way."_

I felt Karma's hold on me tightened a bit and once again a flash went off along with mom's delighted high pitch squealing.

 _"We'll see how everything goes…"_


	4. Big Brother is Sick!

Woo Chapter Cuatro~

" _italics_ " Kiriko's thoughts

 **KayCsee** : Its fine darling~, I see no reason to get mad at a suggestion and it would indeed be funny seeing Kiriko try to get them together but unfortunately, I will not try romance…yet.

 **SailorCandy** : I am very glad that you love it so much and to be honest it made my day reading your review 😃.

 **Dalv22:** Hello again darling~, good to have ya back!

On with this mess~ yay~

* * *

Big Brother is Sick?!

Its been about a month since I learned how to somewhat walk…again and during that month my dear brother Karma introduced me to wasabi and how to properly stuff it up someone's nose. In order for me to learn that, he would take me with him anywhere over the weekend and once in a while delinquents show up, Karma beats them up and then allowed me to practice. It was quite fun~.

Today he was going to take me to buy some sweets as a reward but as I watched our parents leave that morning

"Kiri your brother is sick so don't get too close to him alright?" mom began while standing at the door looking at me "we'll be back before dinner" she kisses my forehead and walks out the door, locking it.

" _Karma is sick…_ "

I wobble to the living room pondering on what to do

" _I could try to take care of him_ "

I looked down the hall where the bedrooms are located

" _let's take care of big brother!_ "

With that in mind, I went to my room to grab a small towel placing it on my shoulder to leave my hands free and go to the bathroom to soak it in water but noticed I cannot reach the sink not even when I am quite tall for my age. I furrow my eyebrows in concentration while looking up at the sink.

" _Wasn't there a stool around?_ "

I wobble to the kitchen and find the stool

" _there ya are, thanks mom for needing a stool_ "

While thanking mom I realized that I need a bowl to wet the towel when it dries up, with that in mind I searched the kitchen for a bowl. I spotted a relatively small bowl, placed the stool in front of the kitchen sink, got on the stool with the bowl, and filled it halfway with water.

" _I'll refill if necessary later_ "

I carefully got off the stool and made my way to Karma's room slowly so that I did not spill any water on the wooden floors nor drop the towel due to the wobble. Once in front of his door, carefully I held the bowl with one hand and turn the doorknob with the other to open the door. I see my poor brother laying on his bed under covers sweating and trying to breathe.

" _I got chu bro!_ "

Once I stand by his bedside I see that I barely manage to reach his forehead to place the wet towel

" _bloody hell!_ "

After placing the water-filled bowl with the towel next to it and went back to the kitchen, when passing the fridge an idea occurred to me

" _he will probably be thirsty when he wakes up"_

I open the fridge and take out a bottle of water. With the bottle in hand, I grab the stool and make my way to Karma's room once again. Once there I place the stool on the floor by his bedside and replace the towel with the bottle. I get on the stool, soak the towel in the bowl, carefully I twist and squeeze the towel to let the excess water out, slowly wiped the sweat from his face with the now wet towel, repeated the first two steps, and placed the towel on his forehead. Afterward, I plop down on the stool watching him, I furrow my eyebrows in worry.

" _get well soon…"_

* * *

A few hours have passed with me repeating the same actions every few minutes since Karma is quite warm therefore the towel dries up quick. I had to actually refill the bowl about an hour ago

" _mom and dad should be coming home soon…"_

I looked out the window of his room and see that the sun it is starting to set

" _They better bring food!"_

My belly growls in agreement, I sigh patting it. As if on cue the door of Karma's room opens revealing our parents with a bag that may or may not be food.

"I thought I told you to not be close to your brother when he is sick" mom chided while I just shrugged.

Dad just sighs because he knew they could not keep me away from my dear big brother.

"we'll take care of him now, go and eat" dad assured me "you must be hungry."

I nodded, hugged my brother's hand, and got off the stool to go eat with mom in the dining area.

* * *

Next morning, I get woken up by Karma, who seemed to look a lot better compared to yesterday, which is quite a surprise and it probably showed in my face because he chuckled

"I know you took care of me" he stated" despite mom's orders to not come close to me"

I just look at him and I could see a small smirk starting to form

"I didn't know my little sis could be such a bad girl~" he teased while ruffling my messy bed hair

"b-brother~" I whined which made him stop and replace the smirk with a surprised look

"what did you say?" he questioned

"brother!" I repeated raising my hands excited at the fact that I said my first word, and his golden eyes just lit up like a Christmas tree along with a big smile appearing on his face

"mom and dad are going to whine about this when they find out" he noted and chuckled.

I looked at him smiling and sat up on my bed.

"I'll take you to buy some ice cream later when our parents go to work" he mentions before walking out of my room

" _yes! I said my first word and am getting ice cream"_

I stood on my bed and did a little happy dance that was short lived because I fell back down which made me laugh.

* * *

Wowie my fingers hurt from all that typing o-o

Enjoy this long one cuz I don't think the next ones will be this long but then again who knows~


	5. Sneaky Time!

Chapter cinco~

" _italics_ "Kiriko's thoughts

I have the habit of eating words even when I skim over each chapter to check for issues I still miss a few, so fair warning because of said habit there may be some sentences that make no sense.

Lets do this ish!

* * *

Sneaky Time!

Now that I am 3 years old I have noticed that mom and dad have been away more often. Yet I do not feel sad about it since I knew this would happen sooner or later, hence why I refused to get attached to them and instead I chose to spend more time with Karma. He is now taking care of me…well more like raising me. The first month that our parents started going away for a long time, Karma took up cooking and lets say that his first try at breakfast was not the best and he did not have enough time to redo it since he had school so we had to eat it no matter how burnt it was. In all honesty, aside from the burnt areas, it did not taste bad.

During the time he practices his cooking, I took up drawing and walking around the house silently to prepare to help my dear brother later in E-class. I believe I managed to be silent enough to scare mom and dad in one of their visits. Unfortunately, I cannot scare them again because now they make me wear a bell around them, I complained but alas it did not work. When Karma saw the bell around my neck he started teasing me by calling me kitty instead of Kiri. In the end, the kitty nickname stayed but only my brother can call me that! Anyone else tries and I will bite them, dad learned that the hard way.

Lately, Karma seemed a slightly more upbeat, his bag is less dirty, and his knuckles a bit more bruised

" _he is getting in more fights and there is someone with him to hold his bag…"_

I watch him do his homework at his desk from a small table he set up for me since I spend most of my time in his room with him

" _is this around the time he spent time with Nagisa?"_

"say kitty, would you like to meet someone new?" Karma proposed as he turns around to look at me

"a friend of brother?" I guessed while tilting my head slightly

"yes, so do you want to?"

I quickly nodded while grinning excited

" _I hope its Nagisa"_

I got up quickly and went to change in my bedroom to something more fit for an outing. Once changed, I spotted my brother waiting for me with keys in hand by the opened door

"ya took your time" Karma commented

I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled as we went out the door. He locks the door and takes my hand then we proceed to make our way to somewhere. I wonder where are we meeting this new person?

We reached a fast food place and there he was at the entrance

" _its Nagisa!_ "

I tried to contain my excitement of meeting another character

" _that means today is the day Karma starts distancing himself from Nagisa because of how silent he can be"_

We reached Nagisa and he smiles then looks at me curiously

"are you little Kiriko?" he asks curiously

" _how does he know me?"_

I nod quickly as I feel a grin appear on my face

"Are you big brother's friend?" I ask slowly since I am still learning how to formulate words with my voice

"sort of, my name is Nagisa Shiota" he responds and extends his hand towards me "nice to meet you Kiriko" he smiles.

I take his hand… well, finger because my hand is still too small to give proper handshakes!

After introductions, we go in and my brother goes to order for all of us while Nagisa and I find a seat for the three of us. I stare at Nagisa

" _his hair is down and wearing his uniform from school_ "

Nagisa looks at me and gives me a smile. I feel the hairs from the back of my neck stand up

" _is this what Karma felt_?!"

I smile brightly back at him. I see Karma approaching and looking around for us at the same time. When he reaches us, Nagisa pokes Karma's back and that made him tense up a bit. I saw a slight fear in my brother's eyes

"we are over here Karma" Nagisa called

Karma turned and relaxed a bit, but I could see he was still quite tense over what just happened.

"you guys are just so small" he teased and ruffled my hair

I stuck my tongue out at him childishly as Karma sat down next to me while placing the tray with our food on the table.

Afterward, we said our goodbyes and we went home. I looked up at my brother and I could tell his mind was still processing what happened back there. His bloodlust is leaking out of him slowly

" _oh boy, are there any thugs around here?"_

I look around and, in the distance, I spot a small gang of delinquents staring at us

" _perfect"_

To get Karma's attention I tug on his pant's leg and look up at him

"yes kitty?" he questions while looking down at me

I point at the gang and he looks at the direction I point and slowly a sinister smile forms as his eyes get a mischievous glint

"allow me to teach you something new Kiriko" Karma concurred changing our path towards them.

Um lets just say that those boys will be in the hospital for a long time

" _in a couple of days more or less Karma will get suspended then"_

Once home I checked my stash of hot spices in my room inside a box under my bed, I furrow my eyebrows

" _yep_ _am running low on wasabi…maybe I can ask brother to get me some next time he goes to the store"_

I heard Karma drop on my knee next to me

"running low, I see" he noted while looking into my box counting my items

I nodded and looked at but before I could ask him for more he takes out a small bottle of hot sauce and gives it to me

"here this should hold out until I can get more wasabi for you" he stated and proceeded to ruffle my hair when I took the bottle.

"tankyu brother!" I exclaimed happily. Carefully and neatly I placed the hot sauce bottle inside my box then I tackled my brother with a hug. Surprised he lost his balance and fell sitting on the floor with me clinging onto him laughing.

Karma seemed to have recovered from sudden tackle and wrapped his arms around me returning the hug while chuckling

" _best life ever!"_


	6. So, the Moon Exploded

Chapter 6…right? Just kidding I know what chapter it is :D

How ya people doing? Good? Bad? I am good and kind of waiting for my juicy philosophy class to start at the point in time that I am writing this thing.

" _italics"_ Kiriko's thoughts

Enjoy another delicious chapter! XD

* * *

So, the Moon Exploded…

Its been a few months since the Nagisa issue and Karma got suspended for defending a Class E student and been told to that he will start his third year there for being in the 'wrong' about a week later after the Nagisa incident

" _the moon should explode soon, I don't know when though"_

Karma now has a deep hate for teachers and he has become wilder in fights along with sinister in the punishments he gives the ones he beats. I am going to turn five soon, I can read and write along with my vocabulary is better than most toddlers my age, I believe that is because of the fact that I remember my past life, I have improved in my walking so much that I can actually run and control the force of my steps to the point of them being silent, and Karma taught me how to use a gun when his suspension began. I am not particularly good at it, but I can cripple my enemy to buy myself some time to run away.

Learning with Karma is quite fun, better than most of my teachers in my past life that is for sure! Vacation is almost ending with it a new school year starts.

" _I wonder if I can go with brother to school when his suspension ends"_

Suddenly, there was a bright light in the sky that looked like an explosion. I ran outside when the light was gone and saw that the moon is now a crescent moon!

" _so, it begins..."_

My brother stood next to me with his hands in his pockets looking up at the moon a bit surprised yet curious as to what caused it.

* * *

Several days later, school started, and brother got called to go to school for an important meeting

" _the government is probably telling him about Koro-sensei and what he is going to do to the planet in a year…"_

Sometime in the afternoon Karma comes back with a bag and wearing a twisted smile on his face that tells me that he is cooking up a diabolic plan in that head of his.

"what was that meeting for brother?" I ask as I go to meet him at the door

He looks at me, debating whether he should tell me about the supposed government secret "Class E has been taken over by a yellow octopus who is now teaching the class" he began explaining as he walks into the house into his room with me behind him "and the class' mission is to kill him before graduation come along"

"I assume the government is the one who gave them the mission"

He nods "they said they would give us 30 billion yen as a reward if we assassinate it" he concluded

" _that is a lot of money"_

"they really want him dead going by how much they are willing to give us if the assassination is completed" I noted while I watch him unload his bag on his bed "what is this?" I ask as I take one of the anti-sensei knives

"the weapons the class is going to use to kill the supposed teacher" he responds finishing emptying out the bag

"they look like toys"

"these things can't hurt humans, but they can hurt him"

"makes sense"

I take one of the anti-sensei BBs and take a good look at it

" _so pink, they are quite small, no doubt if you throw it hard enough at someone it won't kill em, but it will hurt_ "

I look at my brother debating if I should ask him to take me to school with him

"is something wrong kitty?" he asks concerned

When I do not respond he picks me up and sits on his desk chair with me on his lap

"Alright tell big brother whats wrong" he asks again but more softly

" _now or never"_

I take a deep breath and "can I go with you to school when your suspension ends? "I mumbled closing my eyes a bit tight preparing for a no

"of course, you can, I was planning on taking you anyway" he responds while ruffling my hair as I look at him surprised

"really?!"

"I won't leave my baby sister by herself in this big house and I need my partner in crime" he smiles and hugs me

"yay!" I giggle delighted by the fact that he is taking me and that his hugging me

"prepare a small bag, I go back tomorrow" he orders playfully as he puts me back down on the floor

"yesh sir!" I mock salute him and run to my room to prepare for tomorrow

" _I'll finally meet everyone else! Am so excited!"_


	7. Karma & Kiriko Time!

Chapter siete! Feels good

Regarding a review I got recently. Do not expect any romance between characters except the romance that happens in the anime like Kayano having a crush on Nagisa later on sort of thing and Sugino having a huge crush on Kanzaki. So yeah

" _Italics"_ Kiriko's thoughts

Anyways enjoy my pretties~

* * *

Karma and Kiriko Time!

Today Karma starts school and I am going with him! Knowing how he is, we are going to be late to school, therefore I took my time to get ready because of it and checked my bag for anything that I may have missed when I was preparing it yesterday during my excitement.

" _everything seems to be good."_

With my bag ready to go, I went to chill in my brother's room until he decides to go

"are you ready?" Karma asks the moment I walk into his room without even turning around from his desk!

" _geez can't get the drop on him anymore."_

"yesh am ready brother!" I exclaimed clearly excited

"we'll go later today after lunch," he says, confirming my earlier assumptions

I go up to his desk, get on the stool he set up for me when I started hanging out in his room every day, and I see that he is slicing up one of the knives he was given yesterday

" _I know what his plan is, but I still want to make sure me being in this world didn't change much"_

"brother?" I call him

"yes kitty?" he answers

"what are you doing?"

"cutting one of the knives to tack the pieces onto your tiny hand."

" _my wut now?"_

"what do you mean?" I questioned curiously

"you, my dear sister, are going to shake his tentacle when we meet him later today and while he is distracted I'll go for the other tentacle" he began explaining " now when I go for the tentacle you'll have to hold on so that you don't fall assuming you would like to go there on my shoulders"

I made an o with my mouth and nodded in understanding

" _understandable."_

* * *

After lunch, we started heading towards the Kunugigaoka Junior High School campus, stopped by the vending machine to grab some juice before going up the mountain. Karma placed me on his shoulders once we reached the entrance of the mountain trail.

" say am I going to go into class with you or stay in the faculty lounge?" I asked curiously while holding onto his head as we go up the mountain

"after we cause havoc you stay in the faculty lounge with whoever is in there and see if you can find something about the creature that we can use against him" he responds and stops once he notices the snakes slithering on the ground going into the bushes

I look at them, I turn pale and start trembling. Brother pats my leg with his free hand since the other is holding his juice box, to calm me down knowing my fear of reptiles.

"they are leaving, calm down" he mentions softly and starts walking again "we are almost there"

" _this is really happening! I am actually going to meet Koro-sensei!"_

I bounced excited on his shoulders already forgetting the snakes we encountered a few minutes ago

"do these things actually work?" I asked while looking at the small tacked pieces of the knife on my hand

"according to the government people, they do." he confirms as we reach the top and go around the building to see the whole class watching some guy coaching

"uy so militant" I comment

Karma chuckles and he gets closer to the stairs going down the small hill. I see Nagisa and Sugino getting closer chatting

" _well more like complaining about how they have a quiz next period that low key I would like to take"_

They notice us

"Nagisa sup" Karma states "it been a while"

"Karma!" Nagisa exclaims surprised "you are back?!" then he notices me "with Kiriko?!"

My brother just smiles

"Hi, Nagi~!" I greet Nagisa with a nickname that just popped into my head while waving from my brother's shoulders

"oh hey that must be the notorious Koro-sensei!" he noted while making his way towards the mention creature "wow he really does look like an octopus" he acknowledges with a hint of fake niceness which made me snort slightly

"ah Mister Akabane correct?" Koro-sensei begins while raising a tentacle "I understand that your suspension ends today" he nods" welcome back, that said tardiness is a no-no!" he scolds as he lowers his tentacle and his face turns purple with an X on it

My brother laughs it off "its kinda tricky getting back into the swings of things" he explains "oh and feel free to call me by my first name and this is my little sister, Kiriko" he mentions me as I extend my hand that has the knife slices tacked on towards Koro-sensei "anyway I heard some good things teach, nice to meetcha"

"the pleasure is all mine, should be a fun and educational year" koro sensei responds while going to shake my hand "and nice to meet you as well little Kiriko"

I grab his tentacle and it explodes in my hand shocking him. Quickly I grab onto my brother's head as he drops his juice box and goes for the other tentacle but misses since Koro-sensei jumps back in alarm

"aah you are fast, aren't cha?" Karma laughs taunting him while taking me in arms" and who would have taught this knives actually worked" he looked at the hand I shook Koro-sensei's tentacle with " I just cut one up into strips and tacked them on her hand" my brother showed him my hand "pretty elementary stuff chief, am disappointed that's all it took to catch you by surprise but good jump if you don't mind coming off like a fraidy-cat"

Karma starts walking up towards Koro-sensei still taunting him "what are you scared of me?"

I looked at Nagisa and he is quite shocked along with the rest of the class

" _heh I wanna do that again"_

"I heard they call you Koro-sensei, cuz you are supposed to be unkillable" Karma continues once he is closer and proceed to go face to face with him, his voice lowering almost an animalistic growl "oh come on, no way you can be this big of a pushover"

I can see Koro-sensei turning red

" _Oh my, mister octopus is getting angry~"_

I could hear Kayano ask about my brother to Nagisa, but I did not pay attention to that conversation. Karma walks back into the building with me on arm and the other one with his hand in his pant pocket.

* * *

He dropped me off in the faculty lounge but not before taking the gelato that was in the freezer

"save some for me, brother!" I yell down the hall as he walks to class

"no promises!" he yells back

I grumbled and went into the faculty lounge and closed the door

" _now what to do?"_

The door opens behind me

"who are you and what are you doing here kid?" questioned cautiously a deep voice behind me

I turn around, looked up, and notice its Karasuma

" _wow he is kinda scary up close but damn he is hella hot, way a go Bitch-sensei"_

"my name is Kiriko Akabane" I introduced myself "and who are you, sir?"

"I'm agent Karasuma and you should not be here" he responds while narrowing his eyes at me

"big brother brought me" I smiled innocently "I injured Koro-sensei as well!"

His eyes widen at that piece of information "how?" he asks, and I showed him my hand that still had the knife strips tacked on "interesting" he says as he drops to one knee and checks my hand

" _Dayum his hands are huge compared to mine!"_

I was so amazed by the hand size difference that I did not notice him pick me up and sit me on the desk until he basically ripped one of the strips

"ow!" I yelped "give a warning at least you animal!" I take my hand away from him cradling it while glaring at him and then just freaking chuckles!

"your glare is not that intimidating kid" he mentions, and I pout, he chuckles AGAIN!

" _imma bite this guy, screw him being an agent!"_

"I'm sorry kid" Karasuma apologizes and smiles slightly "may I continue taking them off?"

"might as well" I sigh giving him my hand so that he can finish taking the strips off

"how old are you kid?" he asks to distract me from the sting of the strips coming off

"I have a name you know" I grumbled while watching him take them off "its Kiriko, use it"

"alright" he sighs "Kiriko, how old are you?"

"am 4 years old almost 5 "I mentioned the last part excited as if it was the best thing in the world

"your vocabulary is quite extensive for your age" he noted

"wut can I say, am a sponge, I suck up all possible knowledge" I shrugged

He nods then furrows his eyebrows in concentration, I just stare at him

"can you fire a gun?" he asks

"yes, yes I can" I respond taking out one of the gun Karma gave me from the ones he got yesterday

"this one is too big for you," he says as he examines the gun "I'll make a call for you to have your own weapons tailored to your size"

My eyes widen "seriously?!" I exclaimed shocked and he nods

I grinned thanking him and jumped off the desk as the door of the faculty lounge opens revealing my brother!

"Big brother!" I squealed happily running towards him and hug his leg

My brother and Karasuma look at each other and nod. Karma picks me up

" let's go home," he says

"where is the gelato?" I question knowing where it ended it up

"all over the octopus's clothes," he says confirming it

"what a waste of a perfectly good gelato" I sigh dramatically.

* * *

On the way down the mountain, I told my brother everything about Karasuma getting me my own weapons. I am so excited! I knew he was half listening since he was cooking up a plan in his head and honestly, I am so happy that I do not care if he is listening or not!

"can I come again tomorrow?" I ask hoping for a yes and to increase the chances I used the look he taught me to use on our parents to get my way" please big brother"

Karma looks at me and his eyes widen, and I could see a faint blush coating his cheeks

"using that face against who taught you how to use" he sighs "that's dirty kitty"

"I don't wanna hear that coming from you oh king of mischief" I laughed

"fine I'll take ya but you are staying the faculty lounge again" he conceded

"yesh, sir!" I mock saluted him

He placed me on his shoulders and home we went.

* * *

We got home, Karma started preparing dinner and told me that he was going out for a bit after dinner was done, I nodded and went to pack some games to play tomorrow since I know he is going to stay all day at school to assassinate Koro-sensei…well try because I know for sure he will not e able to and that he is going to try to jump off that cliff. I sigh

" _he is smart but sometimes he can be reckless"_

I heard him call me and say he was going now and with that, the door closed. I went to eat before it got cold because I am too lazy to heat up the food later.

After eating, I went to my room and I set up an alarm and went to bed

" _tomorrow is going to be tiring"_

I closed my eyes, sleep came to me instantly.

This morning I wake up to the stench of seafood

" _kill me"_

I stared at the octopus in the box Karma left on the counter

"what in the hell are you going to do with this thing brother?" I questioned my brother's lack of sanity

"kill Koro-sensei slowly from the inside out" he answers nonchalantly

"ay" I pinch the bridge of my nose "just don't do anything reckless"

"no promises kitty~" he grabs the box, closes it, and shoves it into a bag "come on" he urges waiting at the door

"am going, am going" I stick my tongue out at him as I grab my bag and go out the door

* * *

Once at the building, he dropped me off at the faculty lounge and went to wreak havoc before class started. I plopped myself on one of the chairs at the desks and set up my little area for the whole day. The door slides open and I see a flash of yellow, I whipped out Karma's gun and shoot at one of the tentacles, Koro-sensei disappears and appears next to me

"well hello to you too little Kiriko" he greets patting my head

"hello Koro-sensei" I grin up at him

"your brother is deviously clever" he mentions

"am quite aware" I smirk" gotta be on alert with him"

"indeed, and that was remarkable teamwork yesterday, you two have accomplished something none of the other students have of yet" he praised proud of what happened

"it was amusing watching you get scared of a little girl landing a hit on you" I teased "are you really unkillable?

"you are definitely his sister" he noted fuming slightly "the same teasing and taunting nature, you better not steal my food"

"no promises" I smirk

As Koro-sensei was about to leave, I stop him

"I fear that my brother is going to do something reckless like jump off a cliff as a last resort in assassination attempts" I warn him

"Do not worry little Kiriko nothing will happen to your brother on my watch" he assures me

He leaves for class and I am left by myself until Karasuma shows up to entertain me, so I take out my sketchbook and pencil and start to draw until Karma comes to get me to have lunch or brings me lunch.

* * *

It's the end of the day so I start packing my things and my newly acquired weapons tailored to my size that Karasuma got for me. He got a drawing as a thank you that he says will keep safe. I left a drawing addressed to Koro-sensei next to the missile in the corner of the room.

" _he should have jumped by now"_

I looked at the time

" _they will be back soon"_

Loud footsteps can be heard coming towards this room, it sounds like running. The door abruptly slides open and there stood my brother panting

" _why was he running?"_

He looked at me and I could see small tears forming in the corner of his eyes. My eyes widen

" _why does he look like he is about to cry?"_

Suddenly, he dropped on his knees and hugged me tightly saying sorry over and over surprising me then it hit me, when he was falling his life flashed before his eyes and I guess I was in one of those flashes or Koro-sensei mentioned me after he taunted him when he was stuck on Koro-sensei's sticky web. Nonetheless, I did not question him and wrapped my short arms around his neck

"am here brother am here" I whispered

* * *

Yikes, this one is longer than the other one wowie!

Anyways I was thinking if I should answer to reviews as soon as I receive them or just answer them in the next chapter? Let me know if you have a third option as to how I could communicate with you beautiful readers!


	8. A New Teacher Arrives!

Considering the lack of response I got, I will do whatever I want in relation to communication. I will make a discord server for those who want to ship in ideas or want to help with the editing. If you want an invite, let me know and I will send it to you.

SailorCandy: oops sorry for making you cry XD *pets your head* there there.

" _italics"_ Kiriko's thoughts

Anyways enjoy~

* * *

New Teacher Arrives!

Its been about a week since Karma and I showed to school. I believe Karasuma has been getting attached to me and I do not mind it at all. Karasuma is like a dad and is going to be proven later in the plot when that pig appears.

" _I wonder what am I gonna do during that time because Karma didn't go to school that day in the anime, I'll cross that bridge when it comes"_

Last week during the time the students were in P.E I asked Koro if he could teach me as well while the others were doing their assassination exercises. Koro-sensei happily accepted and from then on, he has been teaching me what he has been doing with the class, he even gives me quizzes and some of his candy when I pass them! Overall, he makes learning fun.

Today I was all alone in the faculty lounge during homeroom

" _This is weird yet strangely familiar"_

I did not pay much attention to that until Karasuma comes in with a blonde lady wearing a black tank top with a white jacket over it along with an equally white short skirt and high heel sandals.

" _wait a minute…I know that blonde woman!"_

"this is Kiriko, one of the student's little sister" Karasuma introduced

"aww she is so cute!" Irina Jelavic squealed with the intentions of hugging me

I quickly jump off my chair and run to Karasuma for protection from the big chested woman. He looks down at him a bit surprised

"what's wrong?" he questions a bit concerned

"I don't want to be suffocated, that's all," I replied while hiding behind his long legs and keeping my eyes on Irina.

"Oh, come on I won't hurt you, let me hug you!" Irina whines and pouts "pretty please?"

" _ay"_

I give her a deadpan look, sigh, and step away from Karasuma's protection

"make it quick" I grumbled

She instantly took me into her arms and hugged me while rubbing her cheek against mine

"you are so soft and adorable! I just wanna eat you up!" she squeals loudly in my ear

" _great I am gonna go deaf at a young age"_

"You gonna come with me when its time for my supposed class" she decided excitedly

I looked at Karasuma with a pleading look that said help me! He sighed and shook his head. I mouthed traitor at him and he just sweat dropped while I suffered in the arms of a loud big chested woman.

True to her word she took me with her outside while the students were playing a game called apparently pass and kill, which consist of Koro-sensei passing a soccer ball to the students and they must pass it back while trying to kill him with either their knives or gun.

"Yoo-hoo, hope am not interrupting anything darling" Irina called Koro-sensei while running down the steps towards him, "mister Karasuma tells me you can go Mach 20" she leans closer to him "and I just had to see it with my own eyes" her voice going high pitch and seductive

" _gotta say she is a good actress but still a bitch!"_

"well he might have exaggerated a tad" Koro-sensei stated embarrassed

"I hate to ask this, but I would be ever so grateful if you could fetch some Vietnamese coffee?" she started with an overly sweet voice that would give anyone a cavity, "I thought maybe you could grab it while I run the students through their English lessons"

"well, of course, Mon Cher!" Koro-sensei responded blushing and turning pink in the process "it just so happens I know a fabulous café in Vietnam!" with that he springs up and flies to Vietnam

The bell rings signaling the current class is over and its time for English.

"uh, its about that time Miss Irina" Isogai mentioned nervously "I mean that's the bell; shouldn't we head back?"

"sure whatever, knock yourselves out" Irina's voice along with attitude did a 180 from sweet to I do not care in seconds! "teacher needs peace and quiet though so make it a study hall" she ordered while lighting up a cigarette shocking most of the students and after letting out a puff of smoke "and another thing, lets agree not to call me Miss when the octopus isn't around" most of the class looks a bit confused and upset at the turn of events " and we are definitely not on a first name basis so drop it" Irina continued to give orders "when he is around, call me Miss Jelavic"

"heh so what's your game miss Jelabitch?" my brother asked taunting her

"No nicknames!" Irina turned and snapped at him making narrow my eyes at her

" _no one snaps at my brother!"_

"We got ourselves a real pro here" Karma continued to taunt "just a word of warning from those who been playing the odds, you are not gonna kill the octopus without help" then his look turned deadly "and let go of my sister!" his voice dropped to almost a growl startling Irina slightly making her lose some of a grip on me allowing me to jump down and run to my brother.

She pouted slightly but still kept this air of superiority around her "please sweetheart you are a bunch of saplings, adults have their own way of doing things, take note" she points out while turning around to face Nagisa "speaking of which, you are Nagisa Shiota right?" without even a confirmation she goes up to him, places her hands on his cheeks, and kisses him!

I take out my phone and take pictures for juicy blackmail material

"do me a fave, show me what you got on him, grab your special little notebook, meet me in the faculty lounge in 10 minutes" She lets him go and he drops on his butt on the ground with a bit of a dead look on his face then she gestures to the rest of the class "and that goes for any of you snot nosed punks who feel like you got intel worth sharing, give miss Jelavic something useful and I'll let you go home while these gentlemen stand in for you" three men show up with bags and stand behind her "this is what separates the pros from the amateurs boys and girls, connection and a little thing we like to call technique, now piss off, go play" the man in the center hands her a small handgun "oh and a word of warning from those of us who know our jobs" she presses her hand gun softly against her lips" get in the way, you die" she threatens then walks away with the men to talk about her plan I assume.

I look up at my brother "she is going to fail" I mention, and he nods in agreement

"so, you are Karma's little sister?" asks Isogai as he drops on one knee behind me.

I turn to look at him and smile "yes I am! My name is Kiriko" I politely introduce myself

"my name is Yuuma Isogai" he smiles and extends his hand to me

"nice to meet you Mister Isogai" I take his finger since my hand is far too small and shakes it

"likewise,"

The whole class surrounds me

"this shorty is your sister Karma? "Terasaka teasingly asks making my eye twitch as I turn to him

"and you must be the one who pissed themselves after an assassination attempt" I smirk crossing my arms. I hear my brother snicker in the background

"why you brat!" he growls at me

"now now lets us calm down and go to class" Isogai says trying to diffuse the situation

I stick my tongue out at Terasaka. Karma picks me up

"I'll drop you off at the faculty lounge," he says

"aww but we wanted to get to know her!" Kurahashi whines as Karma walks away with me in his arms

I yawn tired from being squeezed by Irina's breasts and having her squeal in my ear, I wave at them "I'll see you guys later~!"

I snuggle against the crook of his neck

" _he is so warm~"_

"can't I sleep with you in class?" I ask mumbling "you don't do anything anyway"

"alright" he sighs and changes his course to the class

I barely feel him readjust my position so that I am somewhat laying on his chest while sitting on his lap with his left arm wrapped around me to keep me from falling

" _so comfy"_

I relax and fall sleep in the sweet embrace of my dear brother

When I wake up, I am still in Karma's arms, but the setting changed

" _I guess we are going home?"_

"you are awake" Karma notices

"I think so" I yawn making him chuckle

"you hungry?" he asks

My belly answers for me, I blush and nod nonetheless

"Alright I'll make you something once we get home" he smiles

"yay~!" I exclaimed in excitement, hugging him

Its Wednesday! Which means Koro-sensei is making the tests for the class and probably mine as well.

" _which reminds me, I gotta study for it, his delicious foreign candy is on the line!"_

While homeroom was going on, I studied with the help of a reluctant Karasuma. He may deny it but I noticed that he enjoyed helping me study because I saw a slight smile adorning is face for every question I got right, which to be honest just made me want to get more questions right just so that I could see that smile again. A bit before English was supposed to start though everything went down the drain because Irina showed up and boy was she pissed, she walked in, grabbed her tablet, and went to the classroom.

"wow I guess her plan failed" I guessed as I look at the door

Karasuma just nodded, his smile gone, back to his serious face and stood up "stay here"

"yesh sir!" I mocked saluted him

His eyes soften, and he ruffled my hair before walking out making me giggle

I studied on my own for a bit until I heard loud yelling and things being thrown coming from the classroom starling me

" _bloody hell!"_

As I go back to my studying Karasuma walks back in, looking stressed, a bit later

"she messed up, didn't she?" I asked without looking up

"oh yea" he sighs "go outside with the target, she is gonna come in here breathing fire and I don't want you in the line of fire"

"ya don't gotta tell me twice" I grab my study supplies and go to where Koro-sensei usually goes to make the tests.

Once I get there I see the stack of books on a round white table with a small pile forming next to the books, Koro-sensei is lounging on his beach chair while drinking something that he probably brought back from some country and making the tests. I go up to him

"Karasuma temporally kicked me up, you are in charge of me for a couple of minutes" I let him know as I plop down on the grass

"ooh its alright, I enjoy your company little Kiriko" he giggles "I got your test ready, would you like to take it now?"

"gimme gimme" I did a grabby hands gesture towards him

"glutton for that candy eh?" green stripes appear on his face and he laughs as he gives me my test along with a board to that I can write properly "I made it more difficult but still about the subject I taught you, lets see how much you learned"

"prepare that candy sensei because its gonna be mine!" I declared determined to get a 100 on that test

"niuhuhuhuhu"

I leave my notebook next to him and go sit against a tree to take my test. Boy he was not kidding when he said it was going to be difficult but nothing I cannot do!

" _waaaaaait this is a trick question!"_

I scan over the last question several times

" _I don't need that detail, its not asking for it"_

I smirk and answer it knowing I got it right then I stood up and hand in my completed test to Koro-sensei

"am ready for that candy Koro-sensei" I smirk as I hand it in

"fufufufu you are slowly becoming like Karma" he grabs my test with one of his tentacles" I'll have your scores by tomorrow"

I nodded and grab my notebook to go over the answers to the questions I remember

" _it seems I got all of them right"_

As I continue to go over it again to make sure Karasuma shows up

"come on kid, your brother is looking for you" He calls

"okie~" I look at Koro-sensei and smile" see you tomorrow Koro-sensei~" I run up to Karasuma then turn slightly to wave at koro- sensei

"see you tomorrow little Kiriko" he waves back "ah so precious~" then goes back to finish making the tests"

I see Karma in front of the building with my things waiting for me

"big brother!" I yell running towards him

He turns to me and smiles "there you are kitty" he drops on one knee with open arms and catches me as I jump at him to give him a hug.

"what did the class do to that lady brother?" I ask curiously even though I already know what happened in there

"she insulted the whole class and they retaliated by throwing paper balls, pencils, and erasers at her" he recalled chuckling as he gives me my things

"ha she deserved it" I laughed as he stands back up and dust off his pants

"lets go home and have lunch" he takes my hand

"wait" I run to Karasuma and tug on his pant leg

"yes?" he gets on one knee so that we can be closer to my height

I hug him, and I feel him tense up "see you tomorrow dad" I step back, his eyes are wide as he stares at me, I smile then run back to my brother taking his hand. I faintly hear him say see you tomorrow kid making me grin.

Ah Thursday, its sunny with a hint of a good day to try assassinating Koro-sensei! I tell my brother to take me to homeroom with him today while we were on our way to school and he just shrugs. So, when we get to the classroom I look around and analyze the possible hiding spots from where I can shoot without being noticed. The only place I can see that could work is the inside of teacher's podium at the front of the classroom. I leave my things with my brother and prepare my new gun, of course with his supervision and some last-minute corrections on how to use it. While that happens, the students are walking in and stopping to watch. The girls are gushing and saying how cute I look while concentrating. Chiba and Hayami walk up to us giving some pointers as well for future references.

" _this is nice"_

Soon the bell rings and I scurry off to hide inside the teacher's podium while everyone else take their seats then Koro-sensei comes in

"good morning class~" he slithers in excited and stand behind the podium getting ready to take attendance

I smirk and shoot one of his lower tentacles and he lets out a starling scream and he jumped to the other side of the classroom. I laugh as I come out from inside the podium

"good morning Koro-sensei~!" I greet him with a wave "that was quite a scream sensei, are you alright?" I giggle then I see my brother getting a knife ready "is Koro-sensei afraid of a little girl?" I gasped dramatically

"I am not scared!" he exclaims while raises his tentacles in exasperation

Karma suddenly flicks one of the anti-sensei BBs at Koro-sensei's lower tentacles managing to destroy the one next to the one I destroyed earlier. Koro-sensei lets out a surprised gasp

"wow they make a pretty good team" Kayano points out amazed

"oh yea Koro-sensei" I call him

He looks at me

"guess what my brother found" I take out his wallet

"how did…" he patted his pockets

I saw my brother was looking at me with a proud gleam in his eyes

"they grow up so fast," he says wiping an invisible tear

I laugh and go up to his desk to pick up my things to make my way to the faculty lounge

"gimme my wallet back!" Koro-sensei demanded

I grin and throw it at him "see you during English~" then I walk out to the faculty lounge hearing the distant distressed screech of Koro-sensei and the class' laughter

" _he must have opened his wallet"_

In the faculty lounge, there was Karasuma doing his usual work on his laptop

"good morning dad~" I greet him while placing things on my usual desk

He stops typing and looks at me "good morning kid" he greets back with a slight smile

"did Irina learn anything yesterday?" I look at him

"I hope so" he sighs and goes back to typing "how did you do on your test?"

I grin "I definitely got a perfect score" I sit on the chair "oh thank you for helping me study yesterday" I smile

He nods" it was no problem"

When English came around I sneaked into class because boredom and I secretly have a thing for dirty stories. I was standing next to my brother as he was leaning against the window talking with Nagisa then Irina walked in and staring writing you are incredible in bed while everyone just watches then she turns to the class.

"what word does incredible modify, you know this one?" she asks as everyone just stares and takes a seat

I sit in my brother's lap and he crosses his arms in front of me to keep me from falling.

"read it aloud" she commands

They awkwardly read it aloud

"I once took out an American VIP, literally" she starts recalling " I had my feminine grace to thank for getting me close to the target, the poor duke fell for me hook line and sinker, you are incredible in bed he told me, incredible in this case modifies the word you" she paused

"to learn grammar you got to see how it works in the real world, like a immersion course in a foreign language, take a lover that speaks it and ya can't miss" Irina continues " I know grammar seems boring and technical but its what underpins how we communicate, communication is key in my line of work and in life, whether speaking English, French, Portuguese, what have you, all people have an underline need to express their feelings, that's why this is important"

"the examples may be risqué, but they come from real life scenarios, they will all have been said by me or to me by someone else, one day you might use or hear them yourselves"

From that, I can already see Nakamura's and Okajima's imaginations running wild

"don't expect me to be like the octopus, he can help you with your entrance exams, which is without value I suppose, all I can do is help you is learn the art of conversation" Irina continues explaining " here is the deal, if after a while you think this is stupid that am not a teacher, fine I'll give up my assignment and leave" she bargained" so this outta put us on the level right?"

"oh and am sorry about being such a bitch" she blushes and apologizes

Everyone is quiet then we all start laughing startling her

"wow talk about a 180, first you wanna kill us, now you are acting like a wuss!" Karma taunted making her gasp offended

"I gotta say you make a more convincing teacher with this attitude" Maehara points out

"I guess this means we shouldn't call you miss Jelabitch anymore," Okano says

"you are giving me a chance" Irina gasps surprised "you are not upset with me?"

"to be totally fair, we didn't exactly get off on the right foot with that nickname" Kataoka comments

"maybe not but we gotta call her something" Okano notes

Irina was almost happy crying

"how about miss hellabitch?" Maehara suggests snapping Irina out of her happy state

"uh or we could just agree to move away from the whole bitch motiv all together" she tries to suggest "am not opposed to go by Irina, if you guys don't mind calling a teacher by their first name"

"am sorry I wouldn't play it on the bitch thing going away anytime soon" Maehara interrupts

"mhm not that Irina isn't a pretty name its just not as fun as saying hellabitch" Okana agrees

"professor bitch sounds classy, how about we do that?" Kurahashi suggests

Irina is slowly getting pissed

"I vote for that one! Professor Bitch all the way!" Okajima pipes in

Irina lets out a pissed screech" I hate you little turds so much!"

Everyone laughs

" _this is going to be fun"_

Overall English class turned out to be fun in the end with the occasional ear covering courtesy of my dear brother when Irina went into very NSFW stories.

" _I gotta start learning how to read lips"_

When the class was in P.E with Karasuma, Koro-sensei gave me my scored test back

"good job Kiriko! You are ready for more advanced material!" he praised me

I smirked "thanks Koro-sensei~" I looked at him straight into is beady eyes" now where that candy that you promised to give me if I passed?"

He starts getting nervous "I um well…" he fidgets for a moment as I cross my arms across my chest and tap my foot against the wooden floor waiting then he sighs while handing me half of the candy in his stash.

"yay!"I celebrated

I stuffed all my newly acquired candy into my bag while Koro-sensei just sulked in a corner of the faculty lounge. Afterwards, I ran outside with my test paper to show it to Karma

"brother!" I called as I got closer

He stopped what he was doing and turns in my direction

"look! I got a perfect score!" I showed him my test proudly

"good job kitty" he smiles proudly and ruffles my hair making my laugh

Soon enough I get surrounded by the whole class even Karasuma was part of the circle. Nagisa takes the test paper and lets out a shocked gasp

"this is second year material!"

"yep!" I confirmed happily "Koro-sensei says am ready for more advance material"

"am impressed, a 5-year-old is almost on par in intelligence as the snobs in the main campus" Maehara mentions

"well of course she is my sister after all" my brother brags

It was nice for once to be praised for being smart unlike how it was on my past life. I am glad that I no longer have to hold back just because of the fear of making someone feel inferior for being smarter than them.

For once I am happy with my life.

* * *

Mamma Mia this is my longest chapter yet! Feels hella good! it hurts because of all the typing but damn it feels good. Anyways Happy Halloween in advance because I know for sure I will not be posting on Wednesday.

Have a nice week my pretties~


	9. Kidnapped in Kyoto!

**GOOD WHATEVER TIME OF DAY YOU DECIDE TO READ THIS! How ya doing? Good? I sure hope so. Now that I think I got your attention, I would like to thank the beautiful people who take some of their time of day to read this story and bother to review on top of that. I truly appreciate the support even when the constant review is "I hope you update soon."**

 **I am quite aware that it is probable that some of my readers speak Spanish and I would like to let those readers know that its fine to review in Spanish if ya find it more comfortable for you. Do not worry about me not understanding, Spanish is my first language.**

" _ **Italics"**_ **Kiriko's thoughts**

 **With that said, LETS DO THIS ISH~!**

* * *

Kidnapped in Kyoto?!

Its been about a month since Irina joined us in our assassination attempts. During that month Koro-sensei taught Okuda that communication is valuable in life and in an assassination. The principal also came to visit Koro-sensei and told him what class E supposed to symbolize to the students in the main campus and that Koto-sensei is disrupting that supposed balance by teaching the class to be confident. Due to that confrontation, Koro-sensei went nuts trying to help the class study on top of giving them an ultimatum the day before the tests that if they didn't reach the top 50 he would destroy the school. All of them would have reached the top 50 if it wasn't for the new surprise material that showed up on the test. I can proudly say that despite the new material, my brother defied the odds and placed second place on the midterms!

Koro-sensei apologized and stayed declaring that they would beat them in the semester's finals. Now we are getting ready to travel to Kyoto. The students are setting up their groups, by default I am with my brother of course.

" _welp I guess I'll try to keep Kanzaki from losing the little notebook"_

Despite the fact of knowing that something will happen to the group, I am quite excited to see Kyoto for the very first time. I was running in circles around my brother excitedly

"Kyoto! Kyoto! Kyoto!" I cheered while he just watched me with an amused smile adorning his features

I could hear Nagisa talking about groups with Kayano and Sugino turned to us

"hey Karma, do you and Kiriko wanna be with us?" he asks

"count us in" my brother responds while making his way towards them

"aye!" I cheered running up to them "we are getting candy in Kyoto, right? I hope so, maybe I can get a toy as well! That would be so nice" I rambled away, and they just chuckled at my excitement.

Sugino looked at Karma with his hands on his hips worried "uh you are gonna behave yourself, right? No funny business, no getting into fights, and all that stuff?"

My brother just smiles "yea sure" then shows Sugino a picture of us smiling in between two students, the guy in the picture sporting a nice purple eye along with a red bump, both students were holding up their IDs, my brother had his arms on their shoulders, a sinister smile appeared on him and dark aura surrounded him making him seem like a little demon " don't worry dude when I stir up trouble at a town lets just say I know how to keep witnesses from reporting it isn't that right kitty?"

"yep, big brother is a genius!" I giggle

Sugino starts sweating a bit "oh great and now he is part of our group! Way a go!"

"eeh what can I say we been friends for a while" Nagisa mumbles

Karma leans in "so who else? there's me, you, Sugino, Kayano… should be two more"

Kayano cuts in "yep got it covered, Okuda is in" pulling Okuda closer

"what about me though?" I point at myself as the group looks at me "don't I count as a 6th person?"

Nagisa smiles "you and Karma count as one person since you are always together"

I made a o with my mouth and looks at my brother

" _I guess that makes sense"_

"we need one more then" I point out turning my head towards Nagisa

Karma nods, looking at him as well "think our number 6 should be a girl too?"

"hehe no sweat I foresaw this, so I took the liberty of enlisting someone very special" proudly mentions then gestures to a blushing Kanzaki "ladies and gentlemen class idol Kanzaki"

Nagisa and Kayano were in a bit awed

"ooh am totally for it" Kayano agrees

" _she is quite pretty up close, makes sense why she is the class idol"_

"thank you for letting me join" Kanzaki bows and smiles "am flattered"

I shrugged

"cool so where in Kyoto do we wanna go?" Kayano asks

"good question" Sugino responds

Irina starts teasing us, but it backfires, so she pulls out a gun on Maehara then Koro-Sensei walks in with huge flipping books! We all look at him

"one for each of you!" Koro-sensei declares loudly

"what are those sir?" Isogai asks hesitantly

"they are field trip guidebooks!" Koro-sensei answers while handing them out using his Mach 20 speed

"they are more like dictionaries!" Maehara yells

Koro-sensei goes on a ramble on how they are guides books that have everything on Kyoto and shows a model of Kinkaku-Ji that comes with the first edition which he hands to me

" _wow is kinda cute and quite sturdy"_

"you are way too excited about this trip!" Okajima yells emphasizing the way

We spent a good part of the day preparing an itinerary so that we did not need to carry that huge book around and like that, a week passed by in a flash, before we knew it the class trip was upon us.

"am so excited!" I squealed happily while skipping with my brother who was walking next to me chuckling at my antics.

Everyone was standing outside watching classes A-D board in first class. I see Karasuma and run up to him while my brother puts away our bag

"hi dad~!" I greeted while hugging his leg

He looks at me and smiles slightly "hey kid" he ruffles my hair

Then Irina struts in all glammed up, I tug Karasuma's pant leg and point at her. He sighs as I let go and go into the train with Karma. Like always I sat on my brother's lap

"this is so exciting! Do you think we could stir up some trouble on this trip?" I asked looking at him curiously

"who knows kitty, we might" he answers shrugging, yet his eyes show that yes, we will end up causing some mischief on this trip.

" _I can't wait to get there~!"_

Little by little the class starts boarding and taking their seats with their respective groups. The class worried about Koro-sensei not being here but soon found him outside our window dangling until the next stop. Until then the cart got filled with chatter. Our group started playing poker. My brother and I played together which made Kayano whine and playfully complain about it

"brother and I are the best team!" I cheered "no one can beat us!" I looked at my brother's hand, a bad hand so I looked at Kayano and smirked which seemed to have terrified her and made her fold along with the rest.

"you guys are so easy" Karma taunted and spread his bad hand on the table

"oh come on!" Sugino whined at his loss

Karma and I just laughed at his misery

"not our fault you can't see through us Sugino" I stuck my tongue out at him childishly

We reached the next stop allowing Koro-sensei to come in

" _geez so careless"_

Most of the class was hovering over Koro-sensei telling him what a bad disguise he has as Sugaya tosses Koro-sensei a better nose for him to wear.

"isn't it awesome that when you travel together you see a whole other side of people?" Kayano giggled

"I don't know what we'll learn about each other on this trip but am ready to be surprised," Nagisa says while placing a card on the table

"hey guys am gonna make a run to the main cart to get us some drinks, anybody else feeling parched?" Kanzaki asks while looking at all of us

"uh can I come with you please?" Okuda, who is next to my brother and I, volunteers while raising her hand

"me too!" Kayano ships in standing up

The three of them go to the main cart. I watch them go and I see a small band of delinquent students bump into them. Narrowing my eyes, I keep my eyes on those good for nothing delinquents. Soon they leave, and the three girls come back with the promised drinks. I cheered taking my pineapple juice box

" _I guess I can't get it back, oh well"_

Soon the train stopped at our destination, so the class went to a traditional inn because we are Class E we do not deserve glorious rooms. Koro-sensei sat on the couch of the lobby getting over the motion sickness he got from riding the bullet train with Isogai, Kataoka, and Okano hovering over him trying to stab him.

Next day came quick and our field trip began. We walked around- well they did, I am on my brother's shoulders- until we stopped at a bridge to check on the map. Sugino held up the map and looked at the building in front of him

"nice spot for assassination I mean" Sugino compliments while putting the map down "don't you think Nagisa?"

"if the snipers can see it, sure" Nagisa responds

"what a bizarre field trip right?" Kayano comments

"maybe, but you gotta admit its fun," Nagisa says

"ah whatever we do we have to get cream tea with rabe mochi dumplings" Kayano lets out a dreamy sigh

"that's a great idea, we could put poison in them" Okuda suggests

"that's twisted!" Kayano exclaims startled turning to her

"not for us silly, for Koro-sensei" Okuda assures her

"not too shabby" Karma agrees while turning his head to look at them

"we could take advantage of his sweet tooth," I said agreeing as well

"that would be a waste of a perfectly good local treat!" Kayano turns to us a bit offended at such suggestion

"now if only we could find a poison that didn't give him any special powers," Kanzaki says thoughtful

"not to be that guy but I gotta tell ya I was sort of hoping we could put the whole assassination thing on hold while we were here " Sugino complains "we are in Kyoto people, what do any of these sites have to do with assassination anyway?"

"you'll be surprised," Nagisa says

We stopped by next to a place called Inoshikacho sushi-go-round and saw some sort of rock monument that says 'here marks where Ryoma Sakamoto and Shintaro Nakaoka met with disaster'

" _wow cool"_

"hold on the Ryoma Sakamoto?!" Kanzaki exclaimed surprised

"this is where Omia used to be" Karma began explaining "the end where Sakamoto got cut down by assassins in 1867"

"that's right and just a little further down is Honnō-ji temple" Nagisa mentions "though its moved a few times since they built it"

" _they did their research, nice"_

"oh yeah, Oda's death counts as an assassination!" Kayano noted

"just think, in these few city blocks, a sleuth of high-profile assassinations went down" Nagisa explains "sure Kyoto always been the heart of Japan, but it also been a mecha for professional killers"

We kept walking while looking around

"I never thought of it that way," Sugino says "I guess you could say we are on an assassination vacation"

"yea I guess it can be called that" I giggled

"next stop is Yasaka shrine" Kanzaki mentions as everyone agrees

Now it feels like we are being watched and I do not like it one bit. My brother sighs

"mind if we take a break first?" he asks "I could really go for some sugar little Kyoto coffee right about now"

"yay sugar!" Kayano cheers

We enter an alley, I looked around carefully tuning out their conversation.

" _I can hear their footsteps"_

I pat my brother's head twice to signal him to put me down and so he does. I stay close to him

" _that gang has loud footsteps geez! To kidnap effectively you must be silent, not loud you morons"_

I might get kidnapped but not without a fight! I have been preparing for this all week. Karma helped me build up my strength and flexibility throughout the week. He was delighted to take it to the extreme- somewhat. Karma made me carry around that huge guide book Koro-sensei gave him all over the house for half a day then the other half until dinner was yoga time.

"…I vote this is where we do the deed!" Kayano suggests

Then the delinquents came out from around the corner

"the deal is right, its also a great spot for kidnappers to plan a trade," One of the delinquents said

The rest of them just chuckle

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way but something tells me you gentlemen aren't tourists" Karma taunts

"don't try to be a hero carrot top hand over your lady friends-"the guy gets cut off by getting a hand to the face, courtesy of my dear brother

"you see that? what did I tell you? To hell with them, without any witnesses, its basically a free for all so go nuts!" Karma comments while looking at Nagisa

"hey!" Nagisa warns

"am gonna cut you like a pig!" another one runs at Karma with a knife and Karma grabs some sort of blanket from a near by bicycle and throws it at the hideous high schooler.

One of the others grabs me while Karma is distracted along with Kanzaki and Kayano. The girls yell to let them go

"BROTHER!" I scream, and he turns around instantly with widen eyes.

Due to that he gets pushed onto the ground and kicked, I growl and bite the arm of the guy who is holding me. He yelps and lets me go. I sprint towards my brother, grabbing a lead pipe on the way there

"get your filthy shoes away from my brother!" I shout and swing the pipe

I smacked one of them on the back of their knees making him fall back on his butt, surprising the other two who were kicking my brother

"step away from my brother!" I shouted running at the rest with the pipe, smacking both on the belly

"get that brat!" the leader commanded

I stood in front of my brother in a defensive position. An ugly one attempted to grab me from the front and smacked his hands with the pipe. Suddenly I get hit in the back of my head then I slowly see darkness approaching

" _that filthy high schooler hit me!"_

The last thing I hear was my brother's voice shouting my name…

I wake up in some sort of warehouse in between Kanzaki and Kayano

" _ugh everything is fuzzy"_

I blink the fuzziness away

"you ok Kiriko?" Kayano asks worried

"yea am fine, head hurts but fine nonetheless" I responded

"you sure?" Kanzaki asks worried as well

"yea am sure" I reassure them smiling

While these two talked, I started working on trying to untie the ropes binding my wrists together

" _brother is gonna make their buddies pay when he finds this place"_

I got a bit frustrated with mine, so I stopped and sigh

" _welp time to wait then"_

I saw the leader of the gang approach with his buddies

"..but now I don't even know where I belong anymore" Kanzaki mumbles  
"sounds to me like you'd be right at home with us babe" the leader comments bending down in front of us "grades and all that pointless bullshit don't mean jack to this crew" a twisted grin appears on his face "we eat elite scum for breakfast, nothing sweeter than knocking stuffed shirts down a peg or two" the grin gets wider "the only thing that matters is having a little fun right?

Kayano just narrows her eyes" you are a jerk"

He goes to grab her and jump at his hand biting it hard enough to leave a mark and draw blood then he punches the side of my head making me let go of his hand. I spit out the blood that got into my mouth

"filthy, just like you" I taunt

"you brat!" he snapped grabbing me by my collar instead "I'll kill you!"

I narrow my eyes "I'll like to see you try" I spat

"leave her alone!" Kanzaki pleaded

Then he turns slightly towards the entrance

"ah my photographer buddies are here" he noted

The said photographer buddies were brought in a worse shape than they showed in the anime

" _ah my brother's handy work"_

The leader drops me and turns around fully shocked

"school trip guide book page 1043, what to do when a group member has been abducted" Nagisa reads from the page "if there are no leads on the perpetrators…"

I tuned out the rest and focused on my brother. Saying he is mad may be an understatement, he looked more along the lines of wanting to commit murder.

" _wow"_

"alright, so whats it gonna be gentlemen? fight or flight?" Karma taunts "we'll go semi easy if you back down now but after all, you put us through and taking my sister you are definitely not getting out of this unscathed" he looks at them with a sinister look that would make anyone wish they were 6ft underground dead "that's a promise"

I could hear some slithering coming from behind Karma and the others

"heh acting all badass, you junior high kids crack me up, why don't you say hello to some friends of mine, see how far that attitude gets you with them," the leader says getting cocky

A yellow tentacle wrapped around four boys appear instead.

"say hello to them if you like, be advised though they may be not able to hear you" Koro-sensei appeared with his eyes glowing red

"heh you are gonna regret taking us now" I laughed

The leader growls and kicks me backwards towards a wall. My head hits the stone wall and I am surprised I did split my head opened. My vision went blurry as I land on the floor

" _this freaking suck, I hope Karma gives him a good beating!"_

I try to keep my eyes open but unfortunately, I failed, and darkness claimed me once again.

I come to and find myself being slightly shaken awake by my brother.

"ugh" I groaned, and the shaking stopped

"how are you feeling?" Nagisa asks

"like a baby rattle getting shaken" I grunted holding my head

I noticed we were outside, and the sun was already setting. Karma was holding me in his arms. While they were busy talking with Koro-sensei, my brother looked at me

"did those waste of space to anything to you" he asks silently careful that the others do not hear us

"the leader punched me in the head when I bit his hand when he was gonna grab Kayano." I recalled rubbing my head a bit

His eyes narrow looking at the bruise forming on the side of my head and lightly caress it making me wince slightly "I'll clean that up once we get back to the inn" he looks at me "I saw the bite, am impressed" he ruffles my hair with a slight smile on his face

I grin

" _I impressed him! Yay!"_

With that, we made our way back to the inn and Karma trying to stab Koro-sensei's head from the back with me in his arms holding onto his shirt laughing at his failed attempts.


	10. Night at Kyoto!

**Yo! How ya doing my pretties? Good, I hope.**

 **The past chapters are currently getting edited by my lovely editor Surfwriter. After this story is finished, I'll go back to the beginning and re-upload the chapters that are already edited.**

" _ **italics" Kiriko's thoughts**_

 **Anyways, enjoy this ish!**

* * *

Night at Kyoto!

When we got back to the inn, it was already night and the class was already scattered around the establishment having fun or bathing. The moment we walked in, Irina came up to Karma and me.

"Kiriko would you like to bathe with me?" she asks while bending down close to my eye level.

I looked up at my brother, who looked at me and shrugged as if saying your choice, then looked at her, "Sure, just don't suffocate me with those," I answered while pointing at her breasts.

She scooped me up instantly and we went to the bathrooms.

Bathing with Irina was not as bad as I thought it would be. She restrained herself from squeezing the life out of me. I got to know her more and in return, she got to know me better.

"Oh, why does that brat call you Kitty?" she asks suddenly.

I feel my eye twitch from the insult directed towards my brother, "Our parents would call me Kiri, which sounds a lot like Kitty. He started calling me that and it sort of stuck," I smiled, recalling the day he gave me that nickname.

"Can I call you Kitty?" she pleaded with that cute look that she uses on men to seduce them.

"No," I splashed her face, washing the look away.

"Aww why not?!" she pouts.

"Because only my brother is allowed to call me that, the last time someone tried to call me Kitty I bit them, so I won't hesitate to bite you too." I threaten lightly, making her pout more and whine.

" _T_ _his woman"_

I shake my head at her antics.

After that relaxing bath, I went to say hi to Karasuma who was sitting on one of the chairs in the arcade of the inn with some papers while in front of him was Isogai, Takebayashi, and Mimura playing table tennis. I got up on the chair next to Karasuma and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey dad, wutcha doing?" I ask as I lean over a bit to see the papers.

" _Wo_ _w a lot of words"_

"Hey kid," he ruffles my hair with one hand, "just going over the list of snipers."

"Oh yeah," I realized, "I forgot about that."

He looks at me with a slight hint of concern in his eyes, "Are you alright?"

I blink for a second, trying to figure out why is he asking me, then it hit me.

"Oh yes, I'm fine," I assured him and smiled.

He nods and goes back to looking over his papers.

I sat there watching the boys play.

"Dad, ya could play with them," I suggested.

He looked at me.

"Hey, mister Karasuma, quick game?" Mimura called.

I nudge Karasuma to go play.

"Stop horning in on their field trip," I grin, "it's their time after all."

He smiles slightly and ruffles my hair as he stands up, putting the papers aside.

"Ya got it but I'll warn ya, I'm pretty good," he declares, smirking slightly.

I giggle, "Don't go easy on em dad~!"

He turns his head towards me with a smile.

"Trust me, I won't," he assures me, his smile slowly turning into a smirk.

I watch and cheer as he just wipes the floor with them. Off to the side in the arcade games area, I see Nagisa, Kanzaki, Sugino, and Kayano. Kanzaki showing off her gaming skill.

A while later, I leave to find my brother. Having no idea where he could be, I thought about the episode we are currently in and going over clues on where he could have come from when he shows up at the boys' room.

" _He_ _comes in with a can of what I think is juice so, I think there's a vending machine around here…"_

After around 10 minutes I ended up outside of what I think is Karasuma's room.

" _I am quite lost, how hard is it to find a tall redhead?!"_

I slide the door open with a sigh, I saw that Karasuma was typing on his laptop.

" _Do_ _es he ever stop working?"_

He looks up at me as I slide the door close.

"What are you doing here kid?" he asks surprised.

I laugh nervously scratching the back of my head, "I can't find my brother."

He sighs and smiles slightly, "He should be at the boys' room by now," he looks at the wall clock in the room.

I stared at him then proceeded to facepalm myself, "I should have gone there from the beginning!"

He chuckles, going back to typing. A bit later, a commotion could be heard outside.

" _A_ _h, he is coming"_

I move out of the way of the door and sit by Karasuma. Not even a second later of me doing that, Koro-sensei comes in along with a bit of a draft, stopping Karasuma typing and making him look up at him.

"That was a little too close for comfort," Koro-sensei explains nonchalantly.

"Would you mind telling us what all that racket was about?" Karasuma questions.

"Nothing~, the students wanted me to open up about my love life" Koro-sensei answers while reaching into his sleeve to pull out a treat.

"Your what?!" Karasuma exclaims surprised.

"Oh, I assure you, my past is positively riddled with romantic encounters," Koro-sensei explains while unwrapping the treat, "I haven't enough fingers and toes to keep count of them all," he eats his treat.

My eyes widen and look at Karasuma who looks curious. Before he could open his mouth, I cover it, "Dad it's rude to ask about one's number of appendages," I lightly scold him, surprising him apparently, going by the wide-eyed look he is giving me, nonetheless, he nods, letting it go.

"Yes, it is bad manners, even while traveling together," Koro-sensei agrees with a serious tone.

I remove my hand from Karasuma's mouth, "Welp, gotta find my brother, night!" with that I leave the room.

When I finally got to the room, it was empty.

" _W_ _here are they? Are they still trying to find him?"_

I decided to stay anyway. While waiting I looked at the time and noticed it was almost time for my bedtime.

" _Le_ _t's do some yoga while waiting"_

After probably 10 minutes of waiting and yoga, the boys walk in, some exhausted from the chasing. When they walk in, I am bent backward, holding myself up with my hands, my head is facing the door.

"Oh, you are back!" I cheered, lifting my legs to a handstand and placing them back down on the floor in front of me, standing up correctly.

They looked surprised and some a bit uncomfortable from what I assume was the way I bent.

"I see ya gotten more flexible Kitty, good job," my brother claps while getting closer and ruffling my hair making me grin.

"How can your sister do that?!" Sugino cried surprised.

"Practice~" I grinned cheekily.

Karma congratulated me again and started getting ready to sleep along with the other boys. I got under the blankets with him and snuggled up against him.

" _T_ _his is nice"_

I fell asleep the second he wrapped an arm around me. Sometime around probably midnight I feel him get up. While he got dressed, I was trying to figure out where he was going, then I remembered he did not look satisfied when the delinquents were dealt with. Before he walked away, I grabbed his pant leg making him tense up.

"Give them hell brother," I whispered, smirking.

He looks at me and gives me one of his sinister smirks, then leaves the room.

I chuckle and go back to sleep while his spot is still nice and warm.

" _Go_ _tta say, this life is interesting"_


	11. Irina vs Lovro! Wait I am the Target?

**Hallo! We are almost half way through season one, yay! I am planning to separate the seasons due to something called procrastination and the desire to make my beautiful readers wait. Sorry, not sorry hehe. Well… I would like to let my editor(s) have a life as well XD**

 **Surfwriter: Thank you so much XD**

" _ **I**_ _ **talics"**_ **Kiriko's thoughts**

 **Let us go!**

* * *

Irina vs Lovro! Wait…I am the target?!

After coming home from Kyoto, my body decided to reject whatever I ate during my time there. I woke up with a fever and the need to puke anything that I tried to digest. Three whole days I spent making trips from my brother's room to the bathroom and back.

When I woke up the first day of that nightmare, Karma took me to his room to keep an eye on me and take care of me. During those days, Ritsu joined the class. My brother gave me somewhat of a summary of what happened those days and how Ritsu, a machine, managed to gain free will in the end and Karma learned how to make soup as well.

Oh, Koro-sensei would come by to drop off get well cards along with a handmade kid's comic!

Today I am feeling way better! After Karma made sure I could keep my food down, we made our way to school. I get to meet Ritsu as well!

" _I wonder if Koro-sensei ran the simulation with me in it…"_

I decided that I would go to Irina's lesson for today to get back in the swing of things and I have to say, I was not disappointed. I sat with Nagisa to hear better.

"Say Nagisa? What is a full tongue kiss?" I ask while looking up innocently at Nagisa.

He blushed big time and tried to explain but instead of words, nervous sounds came out. Slowly a smirk started to form on my face.

"Y-you already know what i-it is, don't you?"

I nod and grin, "Yep, but nice try."

He pouts and grumbles, making me laugh, "You are just like Karma."

I chuckle at that comment.

" _I don't mind being compared to the person I idolize"_

Next morning, I spot Karasuma at the entrance of the old building.

" _W_ _hy is he standing there?"_

Karma leaves me with him at the entrance.

"Have fun Kitty~" he says while ruffling my hair and leaves for class.

I grin, "Certainly, brother," I watch him go in.

"Come kid," Karasuma commands, walking inside.

I run up to him and pulled a bold move, I held his hand which made him tense up a bit but then relax.

"Kiriko," he says, "don't leave my sight," he sounds serious.

I nod, "May I know why though?"

" _He_ _said my name~"_

"Koro-sensei decided that it would be a good idea to make a game where I have to keep you from getting captured by Irina or Lovro," he sighs, explaining, "they have to either assassinate me and take you or take you without me noticing."

"Oh?" I blink, "but why me?"

He shrugs, "It's to prove a point to Lovro."

"Ah, makes sense," I stopped walking, "wait, who is Lovro?"

"A retired professional assassin who now trains assassins and books them all over the world," Karasuma answers.

"Cool," I go into the faculty lounge and drop my stuff on my usual desk but before that happens Karasuma grabs my things and place them on the desk next to his.

" _W_ _elp then, I guess that makes sense since I'm the supposed target instead of him"_

Without questioning it I sit next to him and do what I always do, work on the assignments Koro-sensei gives me.

During physical education, I sat on Karasuma's shoulders. The whole class looked confused as to why I was in their class and not with Koro-sensei as usual. Karasuma starts explaining the reason why.

"So, there it is, expect a few disruptions today and hopefully it won't interfere with your studies too much," he concludes, "just carry on as normal alright?"

Everyone seemed to understand and felt some pity for us. While he was explaining I scanned the class and my brother was not here.

" _I guess he is skipping this class"_

Karasuma sounds a tad annoyed.

"Yoo-hoo," Irina calls, running towards us, making all of us look at her, "excellent work today, I bet you worked up quite a thirst huh?" her voice is overly sweet, "have a nice cold beverage."

We all deadpan at her attempt, I can hear Karasuma grumble.

" _O_ _h boy, here we go"_

"Here, go ahead and knock it back, it tastes like a rainbow," she tries to convince him, "I'll hold the little cutie while you relax."

" _A_ _y"_

Karasuma stared at the drink in her hands, "Probably some sort of muscle relaxant, immobilize and stab," he assumes, "oldest trick in the book."

Irina freezes up slightly as he sighs, "What do you take me for?" he glares slightly at her, "no man in his right mind would let you close enough to give him a drink."

She grumbles at her failed attempt but composes herself, "Well, why don't I just put it here so that you can take it at your leisure?" she bends down to place the cup on the ground and yelps as she falls forwards, "ow, pick me up Karasuma! Carry me piggyback please!" she cried.

"Uh no," Karasuma responds while walking away.

"Wow, her self-respect is on the floor today," I mention while looking around where the bushes are.

" _A_ _h, there he is"_

I found Lovro and stare at him. He is looking at me and I just smirk. I notice that he tenses up a bit.

Once inside Karasuma puts me down and puts on his jacket. We walk back to the faculty lounge with Koro-sensei.

"What do you think? Exhilarating being the killee, isn't it?" Koro-sensei joked.

"Oh, it's a barrel of laughs," Karasuma sarcastically responds then he realizes something and stops walking, "wait a second, what exactly happens if I manage to keep the kid away from them both?"

"Huh, I hadn't thought of that," Koro-sensei said thoughtfully, "I suppose in all fairness you would be the winner."

"What do I win?" Karasuma asks, turning to Koro-sensei fully.

"How about I agree to stand stock-still in front of you for an entire second? You may shoot and/or stab me at will," Koro-sensei suggests, "don't tell the others though, we don't wanna kick off a feeding frenzy, the pot might be a little too rich to keep everyone honest," he concluded and slither into the room.

"Hmmm, whatever you say," Karasuma watches him slither in.

"Does he realize that you can strike a few times in a second?" I ask, looking up at him.

He smirks slightly and motions me to go in.

It was time for lunch, so all the teachers were here. Karasuma was typing away, Irina was darting her eyes between him and me, and Koro-sensei was looking to what I assume were her breasts.

I can subtly hear some shuffling behind the door since all that could be heard here was Karasuma's typing. Suddenly Lovro bursts in and decided to take Karasuma head on but Karasuma grabs Lovro's wrist, slams it against the desk, making him drop the knife and then pulls him closer as Karasuma's knee stops near Lovro's shocked face.

"Ooooohhh," I clap, amazed, and I noticed a hint of blush on Karasuma's cheeks.

"With all due respect my friend, how straightforward did you think this was going to be?" he asks, "you got skill but frankly the years haven't been kind," he picks up Lovro's knife, "until recently I was in the elite special force."

I laugh, "Ya actually thought getting me was gonna be easy? That's cute."

Karasuma points the knife at Irina, "Hey! Wanna win? Step up your game, you've only got today."

Koro-sensei and Irina screech.

"Hold on a second!" she exclaims, and she looks at Koro-sensei who is trembling behind her in an attempt to hide, "why are you scared?!"

"Don't worry about it, just do your best and try not to lose," Koro-sensei encourages while trembling.

Karasuma motions me to follow, "FYI with a good knife, I can strike five times in a second," he mentions as he walks to the door behind me and turns to them with a smirk on his face, "so this should be fun."

That comment made Koro-sensei sweat big time. Karasuma and I went outside and sat by a tree. I sat on his lap for better protection.

"Dad, ya sounded like a promotional ad back there," I teased while taking out my lunch from my bag.

He blushes and flicks my forehead softly, making me laugh. He smiles softly and starts eating his lunch, careful to not leave crumbs on my head. Mid-eating, I hear Irina approaching.

"Oh?" I look up at her.

"Mind if we talk for a sec?" she stops next to us, "you and me."

"What now?" Annoyed, Karasuma looks up at her, "I'm aware that this is a pretend capture, but I'm done screwing around, you are not taking her."

"Aww come on don't be such a stick in the mud," she begins while taking off her jacket slowly, almost seductively.

" _U_ _y"_

Karasuma places me next to him, away from her.

"I'm a girl willing to do whatever it takes to stay here, you know that about me," she looks into his eyes as her hand goes through her hair, "no more screwing around," she smiles, "unless that's what you'd prefer in exchange, one good turn deserves another, yea? You just call the game, love."

" _W_ _oooow turning up the seduction"_

Karasuma and I look at each other.

" _Oh_ _, he is thinking about it"_

He closes his eyes "Oh alright fine, take her but you have to kill me first, just be quick about it though."

She gasps slightly, "You are a good sport," and walked around the tree to stand behind him, "okay ready or not here I come~!" She dashes forwards pulling on a string that was attached to her jacket which gets caught on his anklet, pulling him and catching him off-guard, making him fall on his back. And she runs, jumps, and lands on him, straddling him.

During all that, I was watching while eating the lunch my brother made for me. She is panting from the running and jumping. Then tried to stab him.

"Say good night!" she says, going for the stab, but he catches her hands holding them in place. Now it became a battle of strength. I drink my juice and watch.

"Take it easy huh?" Karasuma mumbles, struggling a bit to keep her hands in mid-air.

"Karasuma, let me kill you, pretty please," she pleaded in a soft, sweet voice.

That just annoyed Karasuma a bit, "Pretty sure it's bad for a killer to beg permission."

She tries harder.

"This is ridiculous!" he grumbles then sighs, "oh fine, better to get it over with than spend all day listening to you whine," he lets her stab him.

I chuckle, "Dad it's not like you lost anything," I look at him "Koro-sensei wasn't gonna let you shoot him without some sort of protection."

"You are right," he sighs again as Irina stood up.

I tried to help him stand up but I did not do much since I am too small and somewhat too weak to pick up a grown man up. He ended up standing by himself and ruffled my hair with a nice try. We went back inside a bit later to find a suit of armor.

"See?" I point at the suit of armor.

"Hey, the hell is with the suit of armor?!" Karasuma snapped.

"Nothing in our little bet prohibited basic self-defense!" Koro-sensei cried, making me sigh.

" _W_ _ow, just wow"_

Next day I stayed home to do assignments and to receive our parents since they wanted to pay us a visit. My brother left some food made for me to heat up on the microwave for when I get hungry.

From my memory of the anime I knew that today Karma and Nagisa would go to see a movie in Hawaii and knowing our parents, they were not going to come at all instead they will probably send the usual monthly funds.

" _Ti_ _me to find those pictures that woman took"_

My search for the family album started. Spent a part of the morning looking for it but to found nothing. The only place missing to investigate is my parents' room but it's locked. I stared at their door.

" _I could try lockpicking, but brother hasn't taught me that"_

I took my chances and tried lock picking. Afternoon came by and I was still at it. I growl and left to the kitchen to heat something up to eat and think.

"Those pictures better be in there!" I snapped to no one, an empty house.

After eating I went back to work on that lock. Soon night came upon me and I finally opened the annoying door and, in the process, learned a bit about lock picking. I turn on the light of the room and started looking everywhere. By the time my brother came home, I looked through every nook and cranny of the room and found nothing.

I yelled in frustration and smacked the bookshelf next to me, making a book fall on my head and my brother run in, worried.

"What happened and how did you get in here?" he questions.

I rubbed my head and looked at the book, my eyes widen at what the cover said, then turn to him, "Look, brother, I found it!" I show him the album.

"Is that what you wanted?"

I nod and sat on the floor with it in front of me and opened it. Karma sat behind me and pulled me onto his lap and placed the album on my lap. We went through it together, laughing at some pictures, making fun of each other in others.

We ate afterward, and he went off to do some homework. I got ready for bed. I looked at my bed.

" _I don't wanna sleep alone again"_

I go to his room and notice he is getting ready for bed.

"Um, brother?" I stood at his door with a stuffed dragon that he gave me last Christmas.

He frowns slightly and gets on one knee in front of me, "What's wrong?"

"Could I sleep with you from now on?" I ask, nervous.

He looks surprised for a second then smiles and picks me up, "Why of course Kitty," he puts me down on his bed.

I smiled and got comfortable on his bed while he lays down on the other side. Once under the covers, I snuggle against him with my dragon in between us and he wraps his arm around me.

"I love you brother," I whisper while looking at him, "you are the best brother ever."

He smirks "Well of course I am," he smiles and whispers, "Now sleep, Kitty."

I close my eyes as he kisses my forehead.

" _De_ _spite him being a troublemaker, without a doubt, Karma is the best brother"_


	12. Assassination Baseball!

**Hallo~! How ya doing? Good? Bad? Just meh? Regardless, I hope ya guys are doing good. I said this a few chapters ago and I'll say it again, I made a discord server for the readers who want to make friends with the other readers that may or may not share the same interests. Shoot me a message if you are interested and I'll send you the link. Same goes if you are interested in helping in the editing of the chapters. Anyways:**

" _ **italics"**_ **Kiriko's thoughts**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Assassination Baseball!

The other day was weirdly eventful and not in a good way. A new student came in…through the wall, named Itona Horibe. It was unexpected, considering I have already seen it happen through a screen in my past life, still surprising, nonetheless. We met his guardian as well whose name is Shiro.

That man will be a problem later but for now, he is more of a nuisance than a danger. We learned that Itona has the same tentacles as Koro-sensei which pissed Koro-sensei off big time. They fought. At first, it seemed like Itona was winning but Koro-sensei turned it around and sent Itona outside of their makeshift circle made from the students' desks. Itona also claimed to be Koro-sensei's brother since they shared the same tentacles.

Shiro then left with Itona once Itona had lost the match. I knew they would come back another day with another plan with the help of Terasaka. The whole class declared that they wanted to be the ones to assassinate Koro-sensei, not someone else. Karasuma let them know that, if they want extra practice, they are welcomed to join him after class ends.

Today I noticed that the weather was getting warmer.

" _O_ _h, joy. The heat is coming"_

Brother and I walked to school with Sugino and Nagisa. Traveling on my usual spot, my dear brother's shoulders!

"The crappy weather is finally over!" Sugino cheered, stretching and placing his arms behind his head.

"It's gonna get hot soon," Nagisa mentioned while looking at Sugino.

"Let's start spending more time outside, I wanna be more active!" Sugino says.

"Sounds good, you know I'm game." Nagisa agrees.

"What would the two of you say to some fishing?" My brother suggests, joining the conversation.

"Fishing? That sounds like it could be fun, what's in season?" Nagisa asks.

"In the summer months, delinquents are out in troves." My brother states with a mischievous smile.

"Yea, we could use Nagisa as bait." I agreed, grinning.

"If we do, there is no limit to how many of the bastards we can shake down!" little devil horns and tail appear on him.

"I didn't realize delinquents had a season," Nagisa says, shocked.

I giggle.

"Seriously though, let's do something!" Sugino whines as we pass by the baseball field.

"There's always the beach," Nagisa suggests.

Sugino stops and looks towards the baseball field that the school's team is currently playing in.

" _O_ _h, yea this episode, gotta make sure the principal doesn't see me during the game"_

My brother and Nagisa stop, noticing that Sugino wasn't walking with us and looked at him then they looked at the field as well. The baseball team captain noticed Sugino and called him out, making the whole team run up to the fence. I cross my arms on my brother's head and lay my head on my arms watching Sugino interact with his past team, then the captain whose name I believe is Shindo started to call themselves gifted and that's when Nagisa and my brother stepped up.

"Humility much?" My brother says sarcastically, "Wow sounds to me like somebody thinks they are one of the chosen ones."

Shindo scoff slightly, "I am."

He goes off on how great he is and such.

" _T_ _his guy is gonna have a rude awakening later"_

I smirked slightly, remembering what is going to happen soon.

Once at the mountain, my brother dropped me off at the faculty lounge as usual.

"Good morning~" I greet Karasuma and Koro-sensei.

"Oh good morning, Kiriko," Koro-sensei greets back cheerfully.

"Good morning kid," Karasuma greets back as well.

I set my bag on my desk, which is the one in front of where Karasuma usually sits. While opening my bag to give Koro-sensei yesterday's homework, I notice a small packet with work out instructions on my desk.

" _I_ _s this what I'm doing today?"_

I turn in my homework to Koro-sensei and wait for it to be graded. He grades it quickly because of his mach 20 speed.

"Great work like always Kiriko, your math skills are slowly improving," he praises me, "soon Karma and you will be on par with each other," he hands me a popsicle as a reward.

"Thank you." I take the popsicle and open it to eat it.

"Kid, Karma told me to add you to the extra training," Karasuma mentions while picking up the small packet that was on the desk, "these are instructions for workouts to do at home."

" _M_ _akes sense, since I'm helping in some way with the assassination"_

I nod while taking the packet.

"You will start training with the class after school from now on," he concluded.

"Alright, will I be doing everything they will be doing?" I ask curiously.

"If you feel up to it, yes," he nods, "otherwise I'll have you work on your upper body strength."

I nod, and smile, "Understood."

Later in the day, after school specifically, Koro-sensei is coaching them on baseball and how to counter Shindo's fast balls and I am watching from the top of the stairs, catching any stray balls that come my way.

" _T_ _hey look so tired"_

I run to my brother, who is hunched over with his hands on his knees, panting from the intense practice, with his water bottle and he takes it.

"Thanks, Kitty," he says and drinks it.

I smile as he sits on the ground to rest along with the class and listen to Koro-sensei. I go back to the top of the stairs to keep watching.

Soon the baseball event was upon us and when it came time for E-class to play, I snuck into the batting cage and stood by the corner where no one from the other batting cage could see me.

The game started, E-class got one strike but soon Kimura got orders from Koro-sensei, who is camouflaged as a baseball off to the side of the field, Kimura bunted the ball, startling the baseball team, and took off to take first base. Next came Nagisa, he bunted as well, allowing Kimura to take second base and Nagisa taking first base.

Isogai went up next and bunted as well, the ball came to a stop at the line making it a fair play. At this point, the baseball team is freaking out because all bases are loaded. I look at their coach and he is freaking out as well.

" _Ha,_ _not so great now huh Mister chosen one?"_

Sugino came next, Koro-sensei gave him a signal. Sugino gets into position to bunt and Shindo gets a little nervous.

" _He_ _must be feeling the bloodlust from all three bases and Sugino"_

Despite being nervous, Shindo pitches one of his famous fast balls at Sugino, said boy pulls back and hits the ball hard surprising the whole baseball team.

The ball went all the way to the back of the field, which was far enough for all the bases to clear, earning us 3 points on the first inning. Soon the final boss showed up. Principal Asano. The baseball team started to get closer making it a tighter defense.

Shindo started getting serious and E-Class was getting strikes, one behind the other, and soon the teams changed with Sugino pitching. He managed to strike them out quickly. The teams changed and now is my brother's turn to bat.

"Hang on," he says, as he turned slightly to look at the principal, "I never peg you as the type to play dirty **sir,"** he glances at the baseball team, "if the rules haven't changed, this little gambit ain't legal, they are bo guarding the infield, the umpire should have called them on it by now," he turns to the students, "oh come on! Anyone else smells a rat or is it just me? Oh, never mind, you guys are morons, baseball is like a foreign language to ya," he says, taunting them at the end, making them angry.

I laugh. It is Shindo's turn to bat and he hits it hard making the ball fly all the way to the end of the field and bounce off the fence. E-class kept missing the balls until Sugino managed to strike them out. It was the class' turn again, but they did not last long.

To be honest, it was sad watching that. E-class even got their own strategy used against them. Soon it's Shindo's turn again and he is pissed.

"You are mine Sugino! You hear! I will crush you!" Shindo shouted in anger, making Sugino tremble slightly.

Suddenly E-class went into tight defense mode as the baseball team did earlier. Words were exchanged between the principal and my brother that resulted in my brother and Isogai to get closer to Shindo, snapping him out of his seriousness.

Sugino pitched and at the last second when Shindo swung, they moved back, dodging the swing. Shindo is trembling at this point from all the bloodlust directed at him mostly from my brother.

He managed to hit despite the trembling but, my brother caught it, he threw it to Nagisa, then to third base, and all the players in the bases were out and E-class won!

" _W_ _ow that was intense"_

The girls from E-class cheered along with Irina. The rest of the students in the school were grumbling and complaining about the loss of the baseball team. The boys helped clean up the field before heading back to the E-class building.

Overall it was a fun day despite the obstacles that the boys had to go through. I believe that Principal Asano did not see me so that is a plus for me!


	13. If My Brother is a Wolf, What am I?

**This is nice, almost chapter 15 of this story out of I do not know how many chapters. Yay!**

" _Italics"-_ **Kiriko's thoughts**

 **I would like to thank my beautiful editor, who takes some of their precious time to edit my horrible grammar, I greatly appreciate your help!**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

If my Brother is a Wolf, what am I?

The other day, a man from the government by the name of Takaoka came to replace Karasuma as the P.E teacher since he has been a bit behind on paperwork. I would have loved to watch it for the 100th time but I cannot stand that power-hungry man.

And, the principal shows up at the end and I am trying to avoid being seen by him even though I have a slight suspicion that he knows I am there but whatever. And my brother did not want to go to school so we stayed home~. Today, on the other hand, he decided to go and so we went despite how hot it was.

" _I wish I could just strip naked. Gah, it's so hot!"_

Koro-sensei came to pick me up from the faculty lounge with the excuse of a refreshing surprise. Now the whole class and I are walking down the mountain path in bathing suits. Well, I am on Koro-sensei's shoulders…?

" _D_ _oes he even have shoulders?"_

I vaguely remember seeing this as I look at my surroundings.

" _Oh_ _yeah, he is gonna show us the pool he made!"_

I hear the students chatting with each other in the back. Koro-sensei stops and turns to them as he places me in my brother's arms.

"Alright class, feast your eyes on this!" Koro-sensei says.

Some of the students move the bushes to reveal a lake that was turned into a makeshift pool area. Most of the class gasps at the sight.

" _I gotta admit it's nice"_

"Your very own swimming hole! Compliments of moi!" He exclaims proudly.

The class threw their jackets and jumped into the pool. I looked at my brother as he was inching closer to the edge of where the deep end is located then we both look down.

" _H_ _e is gonna throw me in"_

"Take a deep breath," he commands as he takes a few steps back.

" _Oh_ _no, he is gonna jump in and he is taking me with him!"_

He starts running and I take a deep breath as he jumps in, making a big splash. In the water, he lets me go and we go up to the surface. I hold on to him and let out a laugh.

"Oh, that felt good!" I cheered.

I took another deep breath and went underwater, letting go of him. I swam to the shallower area of the makeshift pool, went back up to the surface and doggy paddle the rest of the way to where I can stand. Once standing I look around and everyone is doing their own thing, making me smile slightly.

" _T_ _his is nice"_

Suddenly Koro-sensei started shouting through a megaphone behind me from his lifeguard chair, making me flinch from how loud it is.

" _O_ _h, right he is strict about the rules"_

At some point, Okajima's camera got confiscated. Suddenly Kurahashi splashed him with water since I was in front of the chair, I got some water as well. Koro-sensei let out a girlish scream, startling the whole class, hell even me, despite how many times I heard it in my past life through headphones.

"Brother shake the chair!" I say quickly.

"Wa no!" Koro-sensei tries to stop my brother.

He instantly starts shaking it while laughing a bit maniacally.

"Karma…what are you doing?! Stop it! I'll fall in! Are you listening to me?! I said stop! Please!" Koro-sensei begged miserably.

My brother reluctantly stops, and I giggle.

"Are you ok?" Isogai asks.

"Don't read too much into it, I just didn't feel like taking a dip at the moment, that's all… it's certainly not as though water causes my fingers to swell up or anything." Koro-sensei tries to hide his clear weakness to water by whistling.

" _Y_ _a aren't fooling anyone with that crap"_

Someone questions his kickboard but it's just his afternoon snack. I look across the pool and notice Terasaka on the other side watching us then looks at me. I stare at him intently and I see him slowly getting nervous under my stare. He then walks away.

A couple of hours later we were back in class having lunch and Koro-sensei started showing off his motorcycle to…um what was his name again? Either way, Koro-sensei was showing off around the back of the room, then Terasaka walked in. The dude whose name I do not know got tense.

" _Ri_ _ght they did some sort of pact"_

The guy and Koro-sensei started talking about the bike and somehow that pissed off Terasaka, who kicked it down making Koro-sensei cry. The others yelled at him and suddenly he threw a can of some sort of gas. My brother instantly pressed my face against his chest shielding me from inhaling the smoke. There were yelps and gasps from the class. Once the smoke cleared a bit, my brother let my head go, allowing me to see again. Koro-sensei was angry red and started to scold Terasaka, but the rude wannabe delinquent started calling Koro-sensei a monster and the class 'idiots' then my brother butted in.

"I don't know what got your jock in a tangle today, but he is such a monster why not man up and kill him? I mean last I checked, that is what we are supposed to do here," my brother suggested, taunting him.

"You aiming to start something with me, tough guy? Cause I wanted to bash your stupid head in since-" Terasaka, started getting closer to us.

His threat irritated me, so the moment he got close I took out one of my brother's anti sensei knives from his jacket and pointed it at Terasaka's neck, instantly making him stop, the tip almost touching his neck.

"I'm sorry but did you just threaten my brother?" I glare at him.

I see that he tensed up, then growled, smacked the knife away, then went to grab me but my brother grabbed his face and squeezed it a little.

"I suggest to not touch my sister with those filthy hands, unless you want to lose them," my brother's eyes turned snake-like and his tone dangerously low, with a promise of murder if Terasaka tries to touch me, "also a little advice, you got this backwards, you gotta bash my head in before you can run your mouth," he said, taunting him.

Terasaka smacked his hand away, "Let go of me!" looked at everyone else, "You are all a bunch of freaks," then walked out.

Some students were assuming that he wanted attention.

" _Tomorrow is going to be a pain"_

Next day came along and my brother decided to have lunch in the forest, so we went there.

"Brother, why the forest today?" I ask him as we sit down in one of the branches of a tree.

He shrugs, "A change of scenery for once," he opens his bento and starts eating.

I do the same, "You are improving in your cooking, brother!"

He chuckles, and when I look at him, I noticed a slight coat of blush adorning his cheeks, making me giggle a little. After finishing our lunch, we started heading back, when suddenly we heard an explosion in the direction where the pool is located. My brother picked me up, placed me on his shoulders, and told me to hold on, then he started running there. When we reach the location, the pool is empty, and the gate that posed as a dam to keep the water in is broken. We took notice of Terasaka, who was shocked.

"This wasn't part of the deal, Itona was just supposed to help me push him in, that was all" Terasaka was trembling.

"You never had a plan, did you?" My brother realizes.

"Nope, he did not," I sigh, "he was just a pawn in a game he didn't know the rules to."

Terasaka snaps, "Listen to me dammit, it's not my fault!" He tried to defend himself, "come on, you know I would never sign up for something like this! I was played for an idiot! I'm not the one who swept them all away!"

My eye twitched as my brother punched him in the face, hard.

"Hey, idiot, the only person who got swept away here is you," my brother looked down on him, "you got two choices, keep making excuses to cover your ass or find a way to fix this." Then my brother started running in the direction where the rest of the students got swept away, leaving the idiot alone.

We reached the edge of the cliff and saw Koro-sensei fighting Itona. Koro-sensei's tentacles are swollen with reddish tips. A bit later the idiot showed up next to my brother and explained some things. Koro-sensei's attention was divided between the fight and Hara, who was still holding onto a branch for dear life. I was so focused on the fight that I ignored the idiot's speech until he turned to my brother.

"You are a smart dude, Karma, along with your sister, you two be the puppet masters and I'll be the puppet. Come up with something awesome, if you two are the brains then I'm the brawn, you got it? Give me a plan and I'll save every one of them fatty and the monster included."

"I don't know, you sure you wanna be our lackey?" My brother asks, "we are pretty devious," he drags his hand down Terasaka's shirt, unbuttoning it, "you might get killed." He smiles deviously.

"Oh, big deal, devious I can handle, just make sure you two got vision," Terasaka assures.

My brother tells him the plan, then Terasaka jumps down and gets their attention.

"What have you done?!" Nagisa exclaims.

"No worries," I chuckle, "they are not gonna kill a student."

My brother nods, "We are too valuable alive, as long as we are in danger, Koro-sensei can't concentrate on the fight, even Hara isn't that bad off."

"Indeed, if she falls off, either Koro-sensei or Itona are bound to catch her," I add in.

"It may look like he is in over his head but Terasaka knows exactly what to expect," my brother assures Nagisa.

"Itona will try to knock him unconscious," as I say it, Itona slams his tentacle hair against Terasaka's stomach that is being covered with his used shirt, knocking him back. "But if Terasaka grabs on and rides it out we are good," I feel a smirk forming on my face.

Suddenly Itona starts sneezing.

"That's yesterday's shirt, the one he had on when he bug bombed the class, unless he did laundry last night, there's still some residue on it of whatever weird chemical was in that can," my brother explains, "I figured if it affected Koro-sensei, it will affect Itona, and there you go...now tentacle boy is distracted and the octopus has a chance to rescue Hara."

I gesture the class to prepare to jump.

"Ya gotta love a good plan," my brother says smugly.

Terasaka yells at his friends to jump down and give a big splash, he mentioned the name of the one I forgot about as well.

" _Yoshida? Ok, I'll try to remember it"_

"Logically, the two of them have the exact two weaknesses, easy, turn the kid's own tactics against him and voila," my brother and I motioned them to jump.

The whole class jumped down, splashing Itona, soaking him and since his mucus reserves ran dry quickly, his tentacles got swollen.

My brother jumps down and lands on a rock nearby. He puts me down and bends down watching the show.

I giggle, "Well that escalated quickly, aww are ya having problems with water retention~?" I mock him.

"Ok here is the deal, we are not ok with you hogging the prize money or with the fact that your plan revolves around putting our lives on the line, definitely not when my sister is part of the class as well, slapping one of our own around doesn't sit well either, so if you want to keep at this, you are gonna have to face all of us," my brother threatens.

"Well played children, we withdraw," Shiro reluctantly says, turning around to leave, "the slaughter of innocents was never our intention, who could predict how his anti-matter organs would react, come along Itona."

Itona growled in frustration.

" _He will join us soon but not today_ "

Koro-sensei tried to convince Itona to come with us but in the end, he left with Shiro. The class relaxed now that the threat was temporally gone.

" _They will be back again, I believe after the Okinawa issue"_

I guess I spaced out a bit because next thing I know my brother gets pulled into the water by Terasaka. They argue for a bit and soon my brother starts getting splashed by some of the other students, making me laugh and a bucket with water gets placed on the rock next to me. I grin and dump all the water on my brother's head making the whole class pause. He turns to me suddenly with a wicked look.

"Ki-ri-ko," he calls slowly.

I squeak and jump onto Terasaka's head and shoulders and stick my tongue out at my brother childishly.

"Come here!" He says, jumping Terasaka, trying to get to me.

I jump back to the rock, dodging his grab, then jump onto Maehara's back.

"Run away!" I giggle as Maehara laughs and starts running, with my brother on his tail.

It was a fun afternoon despite the 'sudden' appearance of Itona and Shiro. I am liking this life more and more each day.

* * *

 **What do you guys think Kiriko would be? I am curious to find out what you guys think.**

 **Happy New Year My Pretties!**


	14. End of Term Exams is Here!

**Yo, how are my pretties doing? Hopefully good or at least decent.**

" _italics_ _ **"- Kiriko's thoughts**_

 **On with ze show!**

* * *

End of Term Exams is Here!

Last week our parents came by to check on us along with our monthly allowance and stayed over the weekend. I refused to put on that damn bell

" _I'm not a pet for you to be putting a collar on me"_

For me to avoid that thing I made sure I would make some noise when I am approaching one of them so that I do not startle them

" _the things I do for family"_

During that weekend our parents noticed that I barely use my room and asked us about it, due to that they would not allow us to sleep in the same bed because it would make me too dependable of my brother. Unfortunately for them, the rule did not last long because in the morning of the next day to the surprised of our parents, we both woke up cranky from lack of sleep. We refused to talk to them that day. On the second day, it only got worse, I still did not talk to them, but my brother would constantly prank them making them a bit miserable. Later that night they cracked and told us that we could sleep together again if we wanted to. The third day of their stay we were feeling way better and for once in years we were a family. It was an interesting weekend and I believe they learned to not separate us and that my brother is one sadistic bastard when he is cranky.

Anyways aside from that Koro-sensei has started preparing E-class for the finals of the term. Everyone is taking it seriously except yeah you guessed it, my handsome brother!

" _its gonna backfire on your ass later brother~"_

Did I warn him? No, why? Well it is because this failure is necessary for his character development later for when Okinawa comes along which I hope I can go to with the class

" _I'll have to ask dad Karasuma later when the demand is made if I can go as well as something else"_

During my training session with Karasuma, which by the way it is going swimmingly, I feel way healthier than I was in my past life and more fit as well

"um, dad could I get a copy of their finals for me to do?" I ask while finishing my last set of pushups

"I'm sure the octopus could make that happen but why?" he asked surprised

"I want to see where I place in the academy's ranking" on my last push I jump onto my feet and dust my hands off

He chuckles "alright I'll talk to the octopus about it" he ruffles my hair "good job on those pushups, I hope you are ready for an increase soon"

I look up at him and smirk "I'm ready for anything you throw at me dad"

The next day Koro-sensei threw me with the class for the cram session

" _I assume that Karasuma told him and he agreed"_

The study sessions were surprisingly easy so for me it felt like review more than cramming lessons, regardless of that, it was fun. Koro-sensei gave me a small desk for me to study along with everyone else right next to my brother. At some point, he scolded my brother for not studying but my brother just shrugged him off making me sigh slightly

" _calm down, it has to happen, it's a fixed point of the damn plot"_

On our way out to go home with Nagisa when Isogai runs out of the building shouting after us and once he caught up to us, he says he scored some library tickets. My brother was not interested so he just left them behind and we went home.

At home, I studied for a bit then helped my brother set up a travel size prank bag.

"I heard you are taking the exam as well" my brother suddenly says

"yeah I'm curious on where in the academy's ranking would I place with my current knowledge," I say while drawing a skull a purple bag

He pauses and chuckles "I'm sure you will beat the top student"

I look at him surprised "you really believe that?"

"I don't believe it, Kitty, I know it" he assured me while ruffling my hair then going back to making spicy concoctions

" _he seriously believes that I can beat Asano?"_

I stared at him awed at the fact that he is so sure that I will get the top score.

" _wow I only wanted to see where would I land but now, I actually want to beat that guy"_

With that in mind, after we prepared the bag, I went on full study mode with the sole purpose of beating Asano on the exams!

Soon test day arrived, most of the class was ready, my brother was cocky as ever, and I was ready to figuratively erase Asano's perfect score off the school's ranking or at least come close to do so!

" _it's a shame that I won't be able to rub it all over his face"_

My brother was made aware of the bet with A-class during homeroom along with what E-class was going to ask for when they beat them in the top scores of each subject

" _now is my chance!"_

Once the class left to the main campus I went to Koro-sensei

"um, Koro-sensei?" I called in my cutest voice

It startled him slightly "y-yes Kiriko?"

"when they beat A-class and win that trip to Okinawa, can I go as well?" I looked up at him with a puppy-eyed look

"oh well, of course, ~!" he answered cheerfully "you are part of the class after all"

I grinned

"now go take a seat so that you can start your test as soon as Karasuma comes back," he says

I made my way to my small desk that was moved to the front so that nothing would distract me and took out my writing utensils then Karasuma walked in with my exams

"You ready kid?" he asks ready to hand me the exam

I smirk "I'm ready"

"relax and answer as many as you can" he advised as he hands me the test face down "you will be timed for each subject"

I take it and place on the table to wait for him to tell me to begin

" _this feels like I'm back in college during finals, yikes, with the same anxiety and everything..."_

I feel my hands start trembling

" _why do I feel so nervous?! Stop it!"_

I was trying so hard to stop my hands from trembling that I did not notice Karasuma bend down in front of my desk and place his hand on my head

"hey" he calls snapping me out of my trembling mess "you'll be fine"

I stared at him surprised

"alright?" his voice soft

I take a deep breath and nod

He nods, sets up a timer "and begin!"

I turn the paper over and start!

After the exams, I felt like I melted into a puddle from the relief of finally finishing. Holy hell those tests were tricky! All the questions were actual monsters

" _those monsters from the anime didn't represent the questions correctly"_

That night I slept stress-free. A couple of days later the scores were out! While Koro-sensei was handing out the class' score, Karasuma was handing me mine in the faculty lounge

"you did well kid" Karasuma smiled slightly

I looked at my overall score shocked, which was 492...wait...WHAT?!

" _is this for real?! Did I just beat that arrogant Asano?!"_

I looked up at Karasuma still shocked "who...who was the highest?"

" _let...let me make sure"_

"you" he answered confirming my assumption

I can feel my hands start to tremble, not from nervousness or anxiety, but from restraint excitement. I hear Karasuma chuckle

"you can let it out," he says with a smile

Without a second thought, I run out of the room with test scores in hand and run to the classroom at full speed only to bump into someone's legs. I get caught before I hit the floor and I see is my brother who I bumped into and caught me.

"Oh hey..." I try to greet but as soon as he put me down, he continued to walk to where I assume is outside "...brother"

" _ah right..."_

I folded my test results and put it in my pant's back pocket then ran after him. Outside I spotted him leaning against a tree crumbling a paper that assume were his results

" _should I still show him?"_

I started to go up to him but a tentacle hand stopped me and pulled me back slightly. I look up Koro-sensei and gestures me to stay here then he goes up to my brother so I stayed by the door of the building and waited. Soon I saw my brother walking back looking irritated and embarrassed. He notices me and stops. I look up at him curiously. He picks me and holds me against his chest.

" _he is trembling"_

I wrap my arms around his neck hugging him and I feel his hold tighten as we go back inside to grab our things and go home. Once home he sat down on the floor against the locked door with me standing in between his legs, his shoulders were shaking slightly, some tears were threatening to fall. I grab his face surprising him

"let it all out brother, I'm here for you" I whispered as my thumbs caress his cheeks

Just like the dam was broken and he hugged me and started crying in frustration on my shoulder. I ran my fingers through his hair slowly. This went on for several minutes until his cries of frustration were reduced to mere sniffles

"you want some tissues?" I ask softly

He nods and I go grab a box of tissues from the bathroom's closet. I come back and he is wiping the tears away from his face with the sleeve of his jacket and looking at a paper that seemed to be have been previously folded, I patted my back pocket and I realize that is empty

" _crap it must have fallen when he hugged me"_

"492 huh?" he mumbles

"yea," I say softly

"good job" he gives me a soft smile" come here"

I get closer and he ruffles my hair like he usually does when I do something right

"you beat the principal's son by a point, is a shame we can't rub it in his face" he sighs

"you are not mad?" I ask surprised

"why would I be?" he questions back

"because I passed your score as well" I play with the hem of my shirt nervously

He chuckles "I am proud of you"

I feel a smile spread across my face "really?"

"yes, not only you surpassed my midterm term but you also beat Asano out of the top spot" he reassures me "of course I'm proud"

I grin "yay!"

"you still suck at science though" he teases

I puff up my cheeks" oh hush 93 is still good" I stick my tongue out at him childishly making him laugh

Despite the praises, I could tell he was still somewhat depressed from his results. Tomorrow is the last day of school and then a few days later is Okinawa!

Due to being the last day of school, there was an assembly in the main campus. I stayed behind with Koro-sensei and Irina since the principal cannot see me. Irina complained of not being able to go making me snicker. Oh yeah! Terasaka's group aced Home EC allowing them to claim four tentacles making it a total of seven!

" _Koro-sensei is in big trouble~"_

About an hour later the class comes back and joined them in the classroom for Koro-sensei to motivate them and give them their grades for assassins. Hell, even I got one! With that, school is out and it is three months of vacation and a lot of killing!

" _can't wait for Okinawa!_ "

* * *

 **We are almost done people! I have a list of possible stories I could do in my profile, let me know which one would you like for me to write~.**

 **Have a nice day!**


	15. To Okinawa Part One

**Hello and welcome to the 15** **th** **chapter of my first fanfiction, I am amazed at how far you, my dear reader, have read and the fact that I have actually typed 15 chapters of this, love it! Anyways, this story will soon come to an end and open the way for another one to be written. So I ask you, what would you like to read? No romance or plotless smut, as much as I love to read it, I cannot write it, unfortunately! I have a list of stories you guys can choose from for me to write.**

 **I can do one-shots of my pre-existing stories sort of like a 'what if' sort one-shot based on the stories. Oh yeah, I am not apologizing for taking so long to update because I warned all of you at the beginning that I don't have scheduled updates because that is hella stressful so I update whenever I want ok? Good, now that's out of the way.**

" _italics"_ **\- Kiriko's thoughts**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

To Okinawa

Now that the exams are over and summer vacation is here with the trip to Okinawa approaching it's time to pick up on my training.

" _I would like to build an immunity against poisons but I don't think Karma would like that"_

Halfway through the week before going to our vacation, Karma and I got called to school by Karasuma to squeeze in some extra training and prepare for the assassination attempt in Okinawa next week. My brother said he would be there later, so he asked Karasuma to pick me up and he may have threatened Karasuma.

"Anything happens to my sister, I will end you," my brother says, with a dark look on his face.

Karasuma nods unperturbed by Karma's dark look, "Don't worry, she will be ok."

At school, I noticed Irina lounging while watching the class shoot the targets. I dropped my things next to the lounge chair.

" _Lovro should be coming soon"_

I wore something comfortable and that I would not mind getting dirty. From my bag, I took out the little gun that Karasuma gave me and, said man, guides me to my own little practice shooting range.

"Even though you are not taking part in the assassination attempt, just in case something goes wrong," he says.

I nod in understanding and get in position. Before I started, Karasuma adjusted my position before going back to keeping an eye on the rest, as well as me. Everything was calm, considering shots were going off around the area due to the students practicing, until someone suddenly screamed, making everyone stop to look.

" _Ah Lovro is here"_

Lovro, the intimidating looking man who has more experience in assassination than all these kids and I combined, stood next to Karasuma with his hands behind his back looking as serious as well.

" _G_ _eez, that man must be the life of the party with his friends, that is if he has any…oooh boy that was depressing"_

Irina ran inside to change into a more adequate outfit to train, and as she came back, I sat down on the ground to rest.

" _I may be young, but I still tire easily, I guess that's one thing past me and I have in common for now"_

I sigh and mindlessly start twirling the anti-sensei knife in my hand.

" _I wonder how my past family is doing, do they miss me? Probably dad had to control himself so that he wouldn't kill the idiot who messed up that train"_

I chuckle at that thought.

" _Sp_ _eaking of family, where in the hell is Karma? He said he was coming"_

I glance at my small Ouran High School Host Club themed wrist watch and deadpan.

" _H_ _e ain't gonna come, good grief"_

"Kid! Come here!" I heard Karasuma call me, startling me out of my thoughts and knife twirling.

I get up and dust myself off, then make my way to him, "Yes?"

"This is Lovro. He was not formally introduced last time he was here," Karasuma gestures to Lovro.

"Ah yes the man who failed to 'capture' me," I said, and Lovro just grumbles slightly, making me giggle. "My name is Kiriko, how do you do?" I politely introduced myself with a small bow, surprising him.

"A rather polite child" he notes.

" _Hey! Karma taught me manners as well thank you very much"_

Soon my attention was directed towards the empty lounge chair and I made a b-line towards it.

"Hey~! That's mine!" Irina whines while stomping her foot childishly.

I looked at her and give her a cheeky grin, "Ya ain't gonna use it so quit your whining."

"Wow getting told by a child," Maehara teases, pissing her off.

Nagisa comes up to me, "Is Karma coming?"

"He said he was coming later but knowing him, no he is definitely not coming," I lean back and relax.

He nods, "Yea I should have known," he looks at Lovro, "What do you think about him?"

I look at him, tilting my head curiously, "Why are you asking a child?"

He gives me the same smile he gave that obnoxious human, "Because you seem to know more than you should."

My eyes widen slightly.

" _Does he know something? Did I give something away without noticing?! Calm down, breathe, you are just more advanced than other kids your age, that's gotta be it"_

"Well, despite his intimidating looks, he seems trustworthy, and seems to know what he is talking about, ya could learn a thing or two from him, Nagisa. I'm sure you are dying to ask him things."

He blushed slightly, "Is it that obvious?"

"A little bit, yeah."

He laughed nervously and went up to him.

" _Ah yes now he shall learn that wonderful move that he is gonna use a lot in the next season"_

In the end, Karma did not show up nor did I expected him to do so. My shooting still sucks but I am getting closer to that bulls' eye and apparently knife twirling because on my way home with Karasuma he pointed it out and praised me, which made me quite happy. Once home, I was greeted by an empty house. It took a lot of convincing and reassurance that I will be ok alone, in order for Karasuma to leave.

" _No_ _w what to do? Karma probably went grocery shopping, since the fridge was almost empty this morning"_

I put my stuff in my room then lied down on the rug in the living room, looking up at the ceiling.

" _Thi_ _s life is not bad, despite the avoidable earth explosion next March"_

Still laying on the rug, I looked around.

" _Who_ _knew I would be born in this world and with Karma as my brother"_

I chuckle, "What are the odds of that happening?"

"What are the odds of what happening Kitty?" Karma says, suddenly walking in with grocery bags, making my head snap towards him.

"Brother~! You are home~" I exclaimed, getting up and rushing towards him.

"I'm home," he chuckles, as he places the grocery bags on the counter.

"Welcome home brother!" I hug his leg since I still cannot reach his waist.

"Come here," he picks me up and carries me around, as he puts away the groceries, "Anything interesting happened?"

"Oh yes, the guy who competed with Irina to 'capture' me, was there to give us pointers," I recalled, and I noticed he held me tighter when I mentioned the capture game.

" _Ah, he still blames himself for the Kyoto fiasco or still ticked about me getting used for that game"_

I wrapped my tiny arms around his neck, hugging him, "I'm fine brother," I whisper.

His other arm wraps around me securely and gives me a light squeeze.

" _I will always be by your side Karma, no matter what!"_

* * *

 **Remember to let me know what story I should do next! Oh, don't worry I will do the second season. When? I don't know! Wild, I know. I would do a poll, but I don't know how soooooo I will tally up the votes based on the reviews so go tell me! I'm giving you a reason to review!**


	16. To Okinawa Part Two

**Three more episodes to go and that equals to probably one to two chapters left depending on how many details are in each remaining episode! Yay! Change of plans on the voting thing, I will be posting an array of new stories sometime this week or next month~! Depending on how long it takes to edit them and minimize the grammar mistakes and misspellings. Among them will be the ones a couple of you voted for. I am alternating their updates, how? I guess ya will find out when it happens if ya follow/ favorite me :D. Still updating whenever I want though, scheduling updates is far too stressful for something that is supposed to be fun!**

 **"** _Kiriko's thoughts_ **"**

 **Enjoy my pretties~**

* * *

Okinawa Part Two:

Today is the day our trip to Okinawa begins. Am I ready to be food poisoned? Probably not. Was I physically ready to board a ship? Yes, mentally? Not so much. You see, in my past life, I have never been on a boat so I do not have any sort of past experience with them.

" _Oh, good grief"_

Here I am on this damn boat trying not to puke my guts into the sea.

" _No matter how aware one is of what is gonna happen, the actual experience is completely different"_

"We'll be there soon kitty, hold on" I hear my brother from my side

"ugh stupid boats, why do they exist?" I gagged slightly" ugh"

"it seems Kiriko and Koro-sensei share a weakness" I hear Maehara laugh in the distance

" _You are my next victim carrot head"_

Thankfully we soon reached the island of Okinawa and I was left with Karasuma but not before changing into my bathing suit! On my way to the beach though, I saw some sweet looking katanas.

" _I wonder if I can put in a request...hmmm"_

Karasuma was by the shore of the beach watching the class prepare for the assassination while I make a nice a sand castle.

"kid, do you think they will succeed?" he asks me suddenly

I pause "well the plan itself is not bad but its complex enough that something is bound to go wrong somewhere" I continue making my castle "like let's say there is the possibility that one of the snipers cracks under the pressure" I crush one of the base towers of my sand castle" and miss the perfect shot of the target causing Koro-sensei to survive"

He looks at me surprised then Irina shows up complaining about the lack of hot guys wearing an extremely skimpy one-piece bathing suit.

"last of the guests skip out about 15 minutes ago" Karasuma explained making Irina grumble" I'm afraid this whole side been reserved for E-class shenanigans only"

"they get an entire beach to themselves!" Irina complained angrily "I didn't squeeze into his outfit to get ogled by the bus boy!"

I laughed "ya took too long"

I went back to building my wonderful sand castle then I hear a splash

"you asshole!" I hear Irina yell

I look up to see her sitting in the water

" _right, Karasuma literally throws her in the water"_

I giggle and go back to building the castle. Soon enough sunset came and with it, dinner time! I had dinner with Karma and the class. In my past life I was a picky eater but now I guess not so much since I tried a bit of everything on this restaurant and liked it except the lobster, not my thing. Koro-sensei looked like a bowling ball due to the tan he got during the activities with the class. I was half listening to the reasonable complains of the class when he bragged about his convenient ability to molt.

What he realized after he explained it is that he just put himself at a disadvantage since after dinner it was assassination time. I laughed at him. Dinner was amazing including dessert! After dinner, the class took him to the chapel that is far away from the hotel.

" _this is it, its show time!"_

I stood with Karasuma so that I would not be in the way while everything went down.

" _the hotel owner will probably be angry when they find out about the soon to be destroyed chapel"_

Irina changed her clothes to a red dress. I am not going to lie; it looks nice considering how much cleavage it shows. I changed my clothes as well, to a simple blue polo shirt and some black shorts. During the hour they had Koro-sensei watch the video Mimura made, I went through all the events that will happen and could possibly happen during our stay here.

" _so many things could happen with me here"_

"You alright kid?" Karasuma asks suddenly

"huh?" I blink "oh yeah, just thinking"

I saw Karma and most of the students coming out of the chapel and getting everything ready for when the video finished

"it's almost time" I noted

Soon the chapel's walls came off and Koro-sensei was trapped in a hydraulic cage courtesy of the students using fly boards. I could tell my brother was enjoying this. Hayami and Chiba popped out of the water and aimed at Koro-sensei then an explosion went off.

" _wowie"_

I put up my arms to protect myself from the excess light and possible water but to my surprise, Karasuma took me in his arms and shielded me with his body. When the light subsided, he ran to the wooden bridge where the now destroyed chapel was attached.

"Don't let your guard down!" Karasuma shouted, "it's still possible for him to regenerate!"

He put me down as he shouted orders to the students to keep an eye out.

"hey look over there!" Kayano shouts pointing at something

In the middle where the explosion happened there were bubbles forming rapidly, a few got their guns ready then out came Koro-sensei in his absolute defense form all giggly. I sigh

" _I knew this happened yet is still anxiety-inducing"_

Koro-sensei explained his new form and the drawbacks of it. Terasaka started smacking it with a wrench angrily but it was futile.

"Oh, I see," my brother who is standing now next to me says "well I guess that's it we are out of options huh?" he signals Terasaka to toss his ball-shaped Koro-sensei and shows him the picture of him reading porn which made Koro-sensei embarrassed and I laugh

Koro-sensei screams "you monster I can't bury my face in my hands in this form"

My brother set up a rock where he propped up the phone and set a blushing Koro-sensei in front of it

"Oh, sorry about that" Karma sarcastically apologizes as I hand him a sea slug that I found nearby "let's see if there's a way to help you out then" he places the sea slug on Koro-sensei's face" does this sea slug do anything?"

Koro-sensei screams louder

"anybody knows where I can find a creepy old beach bum" Karma called out "I'm gonna shove Koro-sensei down its pants"

Koro-sensei was just crying out for help

"we could shove him down Terasaka's pants brother" I suggested

"great idea dear sister" he smiled evilly

"Alright that's enough" Karasuma took Koro-sensei and put him in a bag "class dismissed"

"aww" I pouted

"for this one, I think we'll let HQ decide the best course of action" Karasuma continued

Soon gloom filled the class as we walked back to the hotel. I sat on my brother's lap with my arms crossed on the table and my head on top of them. My brother was leaning back on the chair looking up with a straw on his mouth.

" _so gloomy"_

I looked around

" _anytime now half of the class will start collapsing"_

By now Nagisa must have noticed that something is off. Right on cue, he stands up when Nakamura bumps into him. She collapses and I get off my brother to check on her with Nagisa. I look around once again and just as I thought half of the class was with a bad fever and either collapsing or on the verge of collapsing then Karasuma ran in was surprised by what he saw, he ran to the staff lady that was off to the side unsure of what to do.

Karasuma's phone started ringing making my head snap towards his direction

" _it's him, that pathetic excuse of a human..."_

I knew it was Takaoka on the phone but I could not say it without raising suspicion. I knew he was watching so I looked for the nearest camera, stare at it, put my thumb close to my throat and did the cutting motion then pointed at the camera.

" _He better suffer in the lowest pit of hell!"_

"send the small child along with your smallest male of whoever is still standing of course" the bastard hanged up

" _he said what now?!"_

Karma's temper instantly flared up

"I'll KILL HIM!" he shouted starling me

" _oof that bastard messed up really badly"_

Karasuma slammed Koro-sensei against the table harder than he did in the anime clearly more pissed off than he was supposed to be. I looked at the table, it had a visible crack going from the edge to the middle

" _a little harder and he would have broken the table"_

One of Karasuma's government people tried to play the government card on the staff to disclose the caller's name but they did not. Terasaka got mad and I do not blame him, in the position we are in we are essentially screwed if we do not go in without a plan. Meanwhile, Karma was fuming beside me, ready to bite someone's head off.

" _I think his face is close to matching his hair from the anger"_

"I think I might have a solution" Koro-sensei declares

" _ah yes time for the sneaking mission"_

When they were getting in the car, I was about to go in as well but Irina stopped me

"sweetie you stay, it's too dangerous for you," she says

"what?" I stared at her

My brother was about to say but Karasuma stopped him

"I assure you that she is more than capable of helping," Karasuma says

"if something were to happen, I will protect her with my life" my brother adds in with a very serious look

Hearing Karma basically vowing to sacrifice his life to protect me just gave me this fuzzy feeling, the feeling I longed for in my past life

" _is this...how it feels when family actually cares?"_


	17. Pandemonium Time

Pandemonium Time

E-Class, Karasuma, Irina, ball-shaped Koro-sensei, and I are now standing in at the bottom of the mountain where the Hotel is found. Our mission is to sneak in from the back and to do we have to climb this wonderful mountain…well that will be our mission as soon Karasuma realizes that the class has been, in a way, training for this. As of right now though everyone was having second thoughts due to how much they must climb to reach the top.

" _how will I climb?"_

While they went through the panic of maybe falling, I looked around

" _I guess I could hang onto Karma's back like a freaking koala_ "

Suddenly I find myself on Karma's back

"hold on tight kitty" he orders softly

I wrap my arms around his neck holding onto him. The class started climbing, shocking Irina and Karasuma. Isogai along with Koro-sensei convinced Karasuma to be our commander. We were given three minutes to memorize the map of the building. I look at the map over Karma's shoulder.

" _really weird layout but it does serve its purpose"_

Soon the class started to climb, some faster than others

"Karma wait slow down!" Nagisa yells

Karma stops and looks down at him

"if you haven't noticed we are kind of on a schedule here" Karma recalls

"we really don't have the luxury of waiting" I add on

Karma continued climbing, I glance to the side and see Kayano about to place her hand on a sharp rock

"Careful with that sharp rock Kayano" I warn her which made her gasped

I can hear Irina yelling at Karasuma to climb faster

" _good grief, how is it that we far away from them and I can still hear her as if she were next to me?"_

The class managed to reach the top of the cliff. They reviewed the plan to infiltrate the building. I stayed on Karma's back until we got inside where he placed me on his shoulders for better mobility. Once inside we reached a room with a lot of bodyguards.

"wow lots of guys" I mumble and Karma nods with a hum of agreement

I look at Karasuma and I can almost hear the gears in his head turning to think of a plan for all of us to get through this point.

" _time to intervene, yay!"_

"hmm" I look at Irina "Irina I believe this is your area of expertise"

She smirks slightly while the class started arguing against it

"I see that we had the same idea," she says looking at me with a look of perhaps pride in her eyes

Despite the class' constant disagreement towards her going in, she analyzed the room and smiled

"watch and learn sweethearts" she confidently said flipping her hair slightly and walking in

We watched as she took the demeanour of a drunk person and bump into one of the guards. All the attention is on her now and directs the guards' eyes towards the piano. She takes a seat at the piano and starts playing like an expert. The whole class, even Karasuma is surprised. Irina managed to get the attention of all the guards in the room without raising suspicion. She signalled us to get moving before starting to play again.

The class quietly cheered and briefly praised Irina's talent, Karasuma reminded the class that Irina is a professional assassin and to not judge a book by its cover.

" _mhm words of wisdom right there"_

We reach the third floor of the building. Karasuma told us to act as if we belong here.

"Excellent, so walk around like you own the place, turn those noses up and no one will be the wiser" Koro-sensei says, "lets practice, show me entitle!"

The class went full-on brat mode

" _wow, reminds me of high school in my past life"_

I am still on Karma's shoulders who has been very quiet so far as the class walks through the halls to get to the stairs to the next floor. People have passed us by and not said anything surprising some of the students. We reach a larger area of the floor and Terasaka along with one of his friends started getting impatient. They started running ahead until Fuwa shouts at them to watch out which made Karasuma react instantly. He sprinted towards them and pulled them back as the guy who they were about to pass by went to spray them but instead sprayed Karasuma.

If I remember correctly Karasuma managed to kick the poison spray thing out of the guy's hand, then jumps back away from the cloud of poisonous smoke. The poison guy asks how did Fuwa figure out who he was. She explained how she remembered that he was the one who gave us those complimentary drinks at the hotel. Kayano accused him of poisoning part of the class.

"ha is that right? I would love to see your evidence Sherlock" he laughs cockily" tropical islands are a hotbed for all sorts of icky viruses"

That made Kayano back off

"well if you think about it" I cut in making everyone except Karasuma in the room look at me " they were split up on different parts of the island at all times, the only time they were all together was at dinner on the ship" I fold my arms on top of Karma's head and give the poison guy a smile "Mimura and Okajima didn't get dinner to work on a video and they got poisoned, isn't that strange? So, I reached the conclusion that the poison must have been on the drinks you gave out"

The guy narrowed his eyes and glared at me which made Karma's restraint on his bloodlust slip a little making the guy's glare falter.

I look at Fuwa "did I get it right Fuwa?"

"yes, you did! I'm so proud of you!" she cheered with a big smile on her face

"been reading a lot of manga on detectives, haven't you?" Karma says tilting his head slightly back

"yep, Fuwa let me borrow a few from her collection and I have to say that they turned out to be useful" I grin, and he chuckles

The poison guy starts laughing watching as Karasuma collapses under the influence of the gas the guy sprayed.

"well, congrats on uncovering my identity, but I'm afraid is a little too late" he confidently states

I watched Karasuma struggle to get up while the guy talked our ears off when suddenly Karma and the others started moving

" _Oh, right covering all the exits"_

The guy was taken aback at their speed

"sorry pal, you were a tad too quick to show us your true colors" Karasuma stands up smirking, a bit wobbly still" you should have kept quiet and reported us to your boss"

The guy prepares to strike again when Karasuma kicks him in the face at an impressive speed.

" _wow"_

Unfortunately, both of them went down. Part of me knows that Karasuma will be fine but I can't help but worry a little. The students ran to him. Terasaka and another student went to tie up the poison guy and hide him under a table. Karma picked up the unused poison sprayer and hid it in his pocket. I saw Nagisa holding Koro-sensei

"Nagisa can I hold Koro-sensei?" I ask

"um sure?" Nagisa responds hesitantly handing me the bag holding Koro-sensei

"thank you!" I grin placing Koro-sensei on Karma's head, still holding him of course

We continued our way to the top floor. It was quiet until Koro-sensei started cheering

"woohoo summer vacation is finally in full swing!" he cheers, a sun decorating his face

Everyone stared at him for a moment then suddenly started yelling at him

"show him what full swing really means!" one of them yelled

I held Koro-sensei by the string, extended my arm out, and made the bag spin in circles rapidly. Koro-sensei screamed in terror until Karma stopped my swinging

"take your belt off for a sec, I'm gonna cram mister have a nice day down your pants so he'll shut up" Karma says to Terasaka

I laugh until Nagisa asked Koro-sensei why it felt like summer all the sudden. Koro-sensei explained that it was because his students were acting independently of him.

" _we are close to going up against that weirdo with the samurai speech"_

Soon we reached the fifth floor and that weird guy was there waiting for us. To startle us he decided to break the glass with his bare hand.

I sigh while most of the girls yelp in surprise

" _that was such a nice glass window"_

The guy starts talking

" _Oh, geez it sounds even worse in person!"_

"dude, what's with all the stupid huns?" Karma asks casually

"seriously, is a bit annoying" I add

The guy explains that's how samurais talk to sound intimidating

"it doesn't work" I mumble then look down at Karma "you gonna fight brother?" he nods

While the guy talked away, Karma took me off his shoulders and place me on the floor then grabbed a nearby plant and swung it as soon as the guy took out a phone looking thing. The phone is basically destroyed since it got smashed against the glass window with the pot of the plant. The pot got crushed as well.

"speaking of let downs" Karma starts "seem fairly average for a pro if you ask me, and is breaking glass suppose to be intimidating? Cuz I can do that as well as my little sister" he taunts while complimenting me in the process

" _anyone can break glass with the right object"_

"what I wouldn't do is call in reinforcements as an opening move but then I'm not especially threatened by a bunch of amateurs" he continues taunting the guy

The others gasp

"ya tell him, brother!" I cheer waving my arms in the air along with Koro-sensei

Karasuma was about to stop Karma but Koro-sensei intervened

"not so fast Mr. Karasuma" Koro-sensei interrupted "the boy's chin is down" he pauses" Karma typically enters a fight with his chin angled upwards, it shows disdain, he literally looking down his nose at his opponent, this is different" he continues " true his words may be dripping with arrogance but his eyes are staring daggers, he's alert, locking his opponent's gaze. Finals were quite a blow to his precious ego, but I suspect he's taking the lesson of that failure to heart as well as his sister's safety is being threatened so that makes him even more dangerous"

"you can do it, brother!" I cheer loudly

* * *

 **Don't be afraid to review I don't bite unless ya are into that ;)**

 **If ya got any questions about the story, ya can ask them in the reviews or pm me if you are shy and don't want others to see your question. I will happily answer your questions :D**


End file.
